


West Indies Waves

by hanhanhannah



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanhannah/pseuds/hanhanhannah
Summary: What if Miss Georgiana Lambe had not been kidnapped during the cricket game but had instead escaped Sanditon with Mr Otis Molyneux? This story follows Charlotte and Sidney's efforts to find/save Miss Lambe and perhaps find their true feelings along the way too.
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood & Georgiana Lambe, Charlotte Heywood & Sidney Parker, Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Georgiana Lambe/Otis Molyneux
Comments: 214
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Sanditon Fandom, 
> 
> I've been inspired by so many of you and have decided to finally sit my bum down and write one of the stories on my mind. This is my first time publishing fanfiction or almost any writing so please feel free to let me know if I should continue or how to improve. 
> 
> This story takes Sanditon in a bit of a different direction and I hope you enjoy the journey with me!

Charlotte paced back and forth across Tom’s office. When had the office become so small and constricting? Her emotions ran high, all the thrills from the cricket game having rapidly pooled in a pit of worry in her stomach. And hence, she paced, certain she was wearing a path in Mr Tom Parker’s carpet but too anxious to look down or tear her thoughts from Georgiana. 

She had known Georgiana was going to meet Mr Molyneux again. In a sense, it was inevitable. Georgiana was swept up in her love and it was fair impossible to come between such a force of nature. But an icy sense of regret tugged on her heart. She had known Georgiana was going to meet Mr Molyneux again. And she had done nothing to chaperone or protect her. She should have gone with Georgiana as before. She should have persuaded her to write him instead of meet him. She should have told Sidney. Sidney … 

The regret clenched harder around her heart. But it was the cold sense of guilt and concern that stopped her in her tracks. She had to be the one to fix this. Georgiana wasn’t going to be saved by her standing here drowning in “Should haves”. With that she raced for the front door, snagging her bonnet on the way down the corridor. She slammed through the door in a most unladylike fashion and then came to a standstill in the windy street outside. 

Where to start? Oh Georgiana, come back. Perhaps the most logical thing to do would be to start at the Crown Hotel. She could ask the regulars if they had seen Georgiana and where she had gone. This decided she set off on a determined trot to the Crown. She would find Georgiana and then Mr Sidney Parker would have no need to give her another tongue lashing. Her temper flared at the thought of another heated conversation with him, but a small part of her knew that she would deserve such a lashing. 

She was so set on her destination that she hardly acknowledged the many townsfolk that she usually greeted with wide smiles and all the time in the world for. But just as she was about to cross the street to enter the Crown Hotel, she spotted Mr Sidney Parker’s top hat striding into the hotel and she froze. Oh, that would not do. She couldn’t come face-to-face with him and have no excuse, no news. She crossed her arms impatiently as she thought. 

Maybe Georgiana had left some clue in her room. It was worth a try. She whirled on her heels, eager to escape the presence of a certain top-hat-wearing gentleman and set off for Georgiana’s room. Thankfully, Ms Griffiths was in too much of a flutter to really question Charlotte and she was able to quickly make her way up to Georgiana’s room. 

There were no immediate clues or indications of Georgiana’s direction or intent. The room was neat, nothing out of place. Charlotte looked through the dresses but was unable to gauge whether some had been taken or not. There were so many of them, it would be difficult to tell. With a sigh, she plonked herself on the bed. Would Georgiana have gone to London? Were the two lovebirds off to Gretna Green? How was she to know? 

She stared glumly around the room, her eyes slowly coming to rest upon a Bible on the bedside table. A shred of paper peeked out between the pages. Curiosity got the better of Charlotte and she made a grab for the Bible. She opened it to the page which the shred of paper had bookmarked. Song of Solomon. Ah, well that was fitting. She smoothed out the note and there scrawled in Georgiana’s hand she read, 

Charlotte, 

You are a true friend. Please forgive my leaving. 

“The hidden harmony is better than the obvious.” 

Georgiana. 

Charlotte folded the note and placed it in the front of her dress. She puzzled its meaning as she replaced the Bible. Heraclitus she understood. But what did Georgiana mean by it?


	2. Chapter 2

Sidney Parker was angry. A blood-boiling angry that had not eased despite storming through the whole of Sanditon and throwing a good many drunken men around the Crown after they had made crude comments about his charge or simply gotten in his way. The object of the majority of his anger, however, had yet to make an appearance. Miss Charlotte Heywood. Never had anyone so infuriated him. That is, except for himself. Because he was also fairly fuming at himself. 

The Crown regulars had been of little assistance with regard to finding Miss Lambe. One elderly gentleman had seen a “negro lass loiterin’ near the Mail Coach”. Another claimed to have seen a lady of Miss Lambe’s description climbing into a post-chaise in quite a hurry. Nothing to go on really. 

He slammed through the door of the Crown and stormed his way back to Trafalgar House. It seemed he would have to interrogate Miss Heywood, if he wished to know anything more about his charge’s whereabouts. Never had one single woman stirred him so passionately. In anger, of course, he reminded himself. She made him angry with her meddling and her do-good-attitude and her wind-blown hair and the way she chewed on her rosy lower lip … 

He pulled his hat from his head, trying to refocus his thoughts. Dammit Parker, some focus please. For Mary and the children’s sake, he forced himself to slow down and calm down as he entered the house. Scanning the entryway, he noted Charlotte’s bonnet was nowhere to be seen. A quick scan of Tom’s office and the sitting room told him what he already knew, she wasn’t here. 

Spinning on his heel, he turned to leave the house. He didn’t have a particular destination in mind as he headed back to the front door. I’m going to find Miss Heywood and then Miss Lambe or so help me … 

Sidney’s angry declarations were disrupted as the front door swung open and he walked straight into the object of his thoughts. Miss Heywood. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her back, cradling her to him until they both regained their balance. He caught a whiff of lavender and sea salt, a heady scent that was unique to Charlotte and had to draw on almost all of his self-control to not tighten his grip around her and bury his face in her locks. 

But as he released her and looked down at her cheeks tinged with pink, he noted the hesitancy in her eyes. She’s waiting for the blow up, he realized. And with the realization, the anger returned. 

“Well, what are you waiting for Miss Heywood? Care to tell me of your most recent meddling with Miss Lambe?” he asked. 

A flash of anger lit her eyes at his tone. Looking down, she took a moment before replying. 

“Mr Parker, I knew that Georgiana was to meet Mr Molyneux during the cricket match today. But that is the full extent of my knowledge. She told me nothing about leaving Sanditon.” 

“But it’s what you wanted, isn’t it, Miss Heywood?” He challenged. “True love and all that. Never mind how this will tarnish her reputation or endanger her very wellbeing.” Hot anger coursed fresh through his veins. 

She met him with the same level of challenge, not one to back down or be scared into a corner. 

“What would you know of love, Mr Parker? Of course, I would not want Georgiana to be in danger but if it is for love that she has left then where can the scandal be?” 

He sighed, losing some of his fight. “I don’t have time to discuss this. I need to find Miss Lambe and ensure her safety, as I was charged to do and should have been doing.” A trace of regret, softened his features. “Is there anything else you can tell me?” 

She slipped the note from her dress and into his hand. “I found this in her room. I’m not entirely certain of its meaning yet. I am sorry that my meddling has come to this, Mr Parker. I cannot be sorry for my feelings on love but I will endeavour to help find Miss Lambe in whatever way I can.” Her voice held a plea for peace. 

“I need to think.” Sidney placed his hat back on his head and headed out of Trafalgar House. He needed some fresh ocean air and lots of space for pacing. Suddenly, he stopped. Turning, he met Charlotte’s eyes and nodded. “You have done enough as it is and I ask you to not meddle anymore.” He winced internally at how harsh it came out. He tried again, softer this time, “But thank you for sharing the note with me.” 

He forced himself to walk away before he could try to comfort her further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed it so far. Will try to post another two chapters tomorrow:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support thus far! I got super inspired last night and so I should be posting three chapters today. I've also included a character with a Scottish accent, hopefully, it's not too difficult to understand him. 
> 
> As always, let me know of any yays or nays,  
> Han:)

Charlotte stared after Sidney for far longer than would have been considered appropriate. She could almost keep the anger at bay just by thinking about his strong arms around her. Shaking her head at herself, she tried to be sensible about it all. Yes, his arms had made her feel safe. No, it would not happen again and she really had to stop calling him Sidney, even if it was just in her head. 

She stepped inside and had almost shut the door when his words came back to her. “Care to tell me of your most recent meddling?” Is that what he thought her to be? A meddling child? That would not do. She would be the one to find Georgiana and everything would work out just fine. She was not some silly child. Georgiana was her friend and she had done what she thought would be best for the young heiress. 

She made her way back to the Crown and into the musty interior, clouded with the smell of alcohol and smoke. A bit out of her depth, she glanced around uncertainly. Several men, deep in their cups, lay half sprawled across the benches and tables against the walls. Perhaps the barman would be the best place to start. At least she knew him from when Mr. Tom Parker had taken her on a tour of Sanditon and introduced her to all and sundry. 

She cautiously approached the bar, choosing to stand on the side closest to the door with the least people clustered around it. A rather podgy gentleman watched her carefully from across the bar. She didn’t care to stare into his eyes and see the crude thoughts fairly oozing from them so she focused her attention on the barman instead, hoping the supposed gentleman would lose interest. 

Charlotte watched the barman, a strange sense of wonder filling her as he moved around the space like a magician, pouring drinks and sliding glasses to those around the counter with skill. Temporarily distracted, it took her a while to realize when the barman turned to face her. 

“Miss Heywood. Miss Heywood?” He quirked his eyebrow. “Care for a drink, love?” 

She shook her head. “Oh, no thank you, Mr. Jones. I’m here to enquire about Miss Lambe. Did you perhaps see her earlier?” 

Before the barman could answer, the podgy gentleman with the crude stare guffawed and shouldered the fellow next to him. “Awful lotta inquiries about that Miss Lambe around here today.” 

The fellow beside him snickered. “That Mr. Parker seemed a little too worried for a guardian.” 

The portly gentleman snorted. “You reckon he’s sampled some of the precious treasure he’s been charged to keep watch”- 

“All right, thanks, gents.” Interrupted the barman. “I do believe that Miss Heywood here was talking to me.” 

“Oh, touchy are we?” Came the podgy gentleman again. 

A thick Scottish accent broke firmly through the smoggy atmosphere in the bar. “That’s ferr enough gents.” The voice came from a broad-shouldered man in a kilt. For a second or two, Charlotte wondered whether the drunken men on the far end would continue their crass jesting but their spirits seem to dissolve under the withering stare of the Scotsman. 

Turning to Charlotte, he spoke again. “Miss Heywood, is it?” 

She nodded. 

“Care tae step ootdoors fur a breath o’ fresh air? I reckon I hae some news about yer friend, lass.” 

The commanding look in his eyes had been replaced with a kind twinkle and despite the thick accent, the burly man reminded her of her father. 

Charlotte gave her thanks to the barman and followed the Scotsman outside into the blustery sea air. She took a deep breath, savoring the scent of anything but alcohol and overindulgence. 

“They ca’ me Captain Malcolm Blyth, lass.” He took a puff of his pipe. “And I'm o’ the mind that I kin help ye.”


	4. Chapter 4

Charlotte rolled uncomfortably, shifting against the hard surface she leaned against. If only the blasted jolting and hammering could stop. A cough racked her body and she unconsciously swiped a hand across the beads of sweat on her forehead. She drifted in and out of consciousness, all too happy to leave the harsh and jolting reality for the sweet dreams of Sidney. Her Sidney. She dreamt his arms were around her again, making her feel safe. And then he was lifting her up, up, up and twirling her. And then- 

A shout came from far too close to her pounding head. “Oi Captain, what should I do with this chit?” 

But that wasn’t Sidney’s voice. Confusion reigned supreme as she tried to blink and force her eyes open. In the end, the blinding sunlight won the battle and she resigned herself to a little more time in dreamworld. Someone ran their fingers up her neck and began gentling fondling her earlobe. My darling Sidney, we can’t do these things, she thought. She rolled her head away and murmured his name, her voice raspy. That wasn’t her talking, surely. What was going on? 

“I say, Captain.” Came the shouting voice again. “On second thoughts, take your time. I’ll keep watch over the pretty chit.” 

Charlotte jolted as the hand tightened around her neck. She groaned as pain shot through her head at the sudden movement and the hand started cutting off her breath. She needed to move … to fight … but the blackness of unconsciousness yawned in front of her, drawing her in … 

A thud and the sensation of falling barely registered and then all was black.


	5. Chapter 5

Sidney felt a light tremor pass through him as he looked down at the limp form that was Charlotte, now cradled in his arms. He had never felt so blinding a rage as the moment when he had recognized her and seen the sailor with his hand around her neck. At first, he had not believed his eyes. What would Charlotte be doing here, just outside of Bath, so many miles from Sanditon? But as he kept looking, the rage had come and he had jumped from his horse, run to the sailor and given him a solid slug on the nose. He hadn’t expected the oaf to drop Charlotte though. 

Now, all he could hear were the wheezing sounds of her breath and the curses of the sailor as he tried to stop the blood flow from his nose. How had she ended up in this company? Why wouldn’t she come to? Sidney had no clue but he knew she needed a visit from a physician or at least someone tending to her. He didn’t like the palor her skin had taken on. 

Lifting her up as gently as he could, he set off for the inn he himself had been headed for just down the lane, when he had come across her. He kept his eyes focused on her, not willing to think about what could have happened, had he not happened along. A voice broke through his musings, seemingly out of place in the English countryside. 

“Och, and if it isnae Mr Sidney Parker.” 

Sidney looked up curiously to see a burly man in a kilt, coming down the front steps of the inn. 

“Malcolm?” Sidney asked, confused. It had been a strange morning, made endlessly stranger by the appearance of an old friend from his Antigua days. 

The captain gave a hearty laugh. “That’s mah name.” His smile dropped as he noticed Charlotte in Sidney’s arms. “And what are ye daein' wi’ the’ braw lass?” 

Sidney stopped in his tracks. “What am I doing with her? Do you know her?” 

“Aye ah ken her. A’m helping the lass fin’ her friend.” 

Sidney’s temper flared. “Helping her find her ruin or death, you mean. Why did you leave her in the hands of the churl that I had to save her from?” 

The Captain’s piercing eyes took Sidney in. “I see ye’ve still git that temper on ye, lad. Come noo, I've arranged a room 'n' a physician fur th' lassie. We kin fight it oot efter she's in better hands than ours.” 

Some of the tension drained away as Charlotte moaned. She was more important than getting into a brawl. He conceded. “Lead the way, Malcolm.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter. I've loved reading all the comments and support! Thanks for reading my story:)

Several days later, Sidney found himself pacing in the corridor outside Charlotte’s room. It was one of the few times he had left her room over the past few days. Of course, he had made sure there was always a maid present as he kept vigil, but he had found it near impossible to draw himself away from Charlotte’s side, in the condition she was in. 

A few days before, after getting Charlotte settled and making sure a physician had seen her and a maid was present to take care of her, Sidney had taken the Captain up on his offer to fight it out. Thankfully, his temper had cooled slightly by then and he had been able to have a rational conversation with his old friend. 

It had taken him a while to get used to the Captain’s thick accent again but, in the end, everything had come out. The Captain told him how he had heard a chatty sailor bragging on the day of Miss Lambe’s departure from Sanditon. The sailor had been going on and on about how well he and the rest of his crew were being paid to transport Miss Lambe and an unknown gentleman to a secret location. Ironically, he had bragged the most about the bonus they would receive if they were to do so in a discreet manner. 

Of course, the Captain had recognized the Lambe name from his Antiguan days. However, he had thought little more of it, hardly expecting to bump into someone of the Lambes’ standing in an unassuming town such as Sanditon. It was only later when he had heard Miss Heywood’s inquiries at the Crown, that he had taken notice of the gossip from before. 

He had approached Miss Heywood, asking her to accompany him outside for further discussion. In the course of this discussion, it was established that the Lambe in question was, in fact, one of the Lambe’s from his Antiguan days. Furthermore, the Captain had agreed to escort Miss Heywood to Bristol and perhaps beyond. 

When Sidney had questioned his reasons, the Captain had admitted that he had been quite taken in with Miss Heywood’s kind heart and brave ambitions to rescue her friend. Sidney himself couldn’t argue with that reasoning. She had also given the Captain a pair of fine pumps and a simple gold chain with a pearl charm, in exchange for his services. He was sure his soon-to-wed daughter would be most delighted with them. 

While this had all been an interesting diversion, Sidney mostly wanted to know what had led to Charlotte being in the state in which he had found her. The Captain had been ashamed to admit that he had given into Miss Heywood’s impatience and had organized for them to leave Sanditon on an open farmer’s cart that very eve, rather than waiting for a carriage in the morning. She had been most insistent about leaving almost immediately and he had seen little reason to deny her. He had believed the overnight trip on the cart would do well enough, given that the weather seemed fair. 

The plan had been to change to a carriage as they passed through a town the following morning. Only, the weather had changed and they were caught in a downpour that had caused the cart to lose a wheel to some mud. Instead of a leisurely, albeit bumpy, ride under the stars, the Captain and Miss Heywood had been forced to walk to the next town, and wait out the remaining hours of darkness on the steps of the town hall. 

Although the Captain could not heap enough praise on Miss Heywood, “the braw lassie”, Sidney’s mood had become more and more grim as the tale progressed. The Captain then told of how they had managed to get a carriage at dawn. He enlisted the services of a sailor who needed to make his way back to Bristol, offering the man a free journey in return for his assistance in driving the carriage. 

It was at this point in the story that the seasoned Captain took on a look of shame. He admitted that Charlotte had taken a turn for the worse during the long, sleepless hours and had begun coughing quite severely. After handing her off into the carriage and taking his seat beside the sailor-driver, he had hoped that the coughing would pass and that her health would improve with a bit of sleep. 

In the meantime, without her listening ears, he spun a grand tale to the sailor about Miss Heywood being a lady of questionable means with a grave illness as a result of the time she spent working on her back. The withering look from Sidney at this point had been enough to send the Captain sputtering into excuses. He had claimed that Miss Heywood’s innocence would have otherwise been too tempting for the likes of the sailor. He excused his disregard for her reputation with excuses about having been out of proper society for too long. Sidney had ground out a command for the Captain to continue his tale, forced to admit that although his execution had been poor, it was clear he had been trying to safeguard Miss Heywood. 

The Captain finished the tale by admitting that after several days, Miss Heywood’s condition had so far worsened that they were forced to stop and try to enlist the services of a physician. That was what the Captain had been trying to do when he had left Charlotte in the hands of the sailor. He never imagined that the man would take such a roguish chance in the short amount of time the Captain was in the inn. 

Even after several days, the tale got Sidney’s blood racing. Oh, Charlotte, you sweet, pig-headed lady. He turned as the door to Charlotte’s room opened. A skinny maid with black braids peeked through the opening. “Uh, Mr. Parker? I just finished giving the Miss her bath and she’s woken up. You said I should let you know when she woke.” 

“Thank you, Eva. Please wait here in the doorway while I speak to Miss Heywood. You shall be rewarded for your patient care during her time of illness.” He nodded his thanks again as he walked into the room, his eyes already locked onto the form under the bedcovers. 

“Oh ... Mr. Parker?” came Charlotte’s raspy and alarmed voice. “I did not know you were here.” 

Something about her small voice sent all of the emotions he had been pushing aside crashing down. “Yes, Miss Heywood. I could say the same to you. What exactly are you doing here?” He paced as he ranted, not even able to meet her eyes. “Did I not tell you to stay out of this? That you’d done enough?” 

He was met with silence. Turning, he took in the soft lock that had fallen across her face but was not enough to hide the single tear making its way down her cheek. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. 

Taking in her small form, her sad eyes and her cheeks flushed with illness, he felt like an ogre. What was it about this lady that had him acting on emotions? Opting to be honest about at least some of his feelings, he pulled a chair close to the bed and took her hand. “I am sorry too, Miss Heywood. I was concerned for your safety and you gave me quite the scare. In turn, I have acted like an ogre.” 

A flash of amusement danced in her eyes at his admission and she squeezed his hand gently before removing her hand and pulling the covers higher about her. “Is Georgiana safe?” 

Sidney shook his head. “I have not yet heard from her and I did not wish to continue chasing after her until I knew you were okay. Don’t concern yourself with that yet though. Just get better.” In an effort to lift her spirits, he adopted a teasing tone. “Apparently you were murmuring my name quite a bit during your unconsciousness. The old captain is quite convinced we’re deeply in love.” He quirked an eyebrow at her, amused but also far more pleased than he cared to admit, even to himself. 

She blushed bright red, covering her face with her hands. “I do apologize, Mr. Parker.” came the muffled reply. 

He grinned again. “Well since we already have the scandal hanging over us, I would like it if you would continue calling me Sidney.” 

She peeked at him through her hands. “If that is truly your wish, Mr. … I mean, Sidney.” She rolled her lower lip between her teeth. “And you can call me Charlotte.” 

He couldn’t deny the burst of warmth within him. He also couldn’t deny that it was infinitely distracting when she bit her lip like that. With a wry grin, he forced himself away from that thought. “I assume you reached the same conclusion about Georgiana’s location.” 

“Antigua. A place where she can find her hidden harmony away from the obvious harmonies of gold-digging men and hollow mansions.” 

He flashed her one of his few genuine smiles. “Nicely summed up, Charlotte. It seems as though one of my greatest failures remains my embarrassing underestimation of you. Of course, you would know Heraclitus.” 

She ducked her head in acknowledgment as he continued. 

“By all accounts, it seems as though that is the destination Miss Lambe has in mind. I only hope that she has managed to successfully navigate the journey without being led astray or even being taken for hopes of a ransom.” 

Charlotte fiddled with her hands before meekly admitting, “I confess, perhaps you have not truly underestimated me because I had not thought of the possibility of Miss Lambe being kidnapped. I was convinced she must be with Mr. Molyneux.” 

“I hope so, Charlotte.” 

“When can we leave to find her?” Charlotte ventured. 

Suddenly his irritation returned. It was too dangerous for him to drag Charlotte along with him. And that was without the scandal that would be caused if they were to travel together, totally unchaperoned by proper society. But he also had no way to get her back to Sanditon safely while still chasing after Georgiana in a timely manner. He stood abruptly and gave a curt reply. “I still need to think of a plan. Excuse me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me angry just writing it. Mrs Campion? Not a fan. But as our dear Miss Austen said, our characters need a little trouble ...

Charlotte stared at the back of Mr. Sidney Parker, as he stormed out her room. Oh, infuriating man! He alternated between a tightly controlled mask and glimpses of warmth and laughter and it was terribly confusing to tell which he truly was. In the place of the man in question, a young maid with black braids entered the room and approached her side cautiously. 

“Miss,” she curtsied, “I’m Eva. Would you like me to help you dress and to dress your hair or are you to rest some more?” 

Charlotte smiled at the young girl. “Could you help me dress, please? You can call me Charlotte.” 

The girl smiled shyly and nodded. She helped Charlotte into a simple cream dress with a maroon ribbon about the waist and then made her way to the dresser in the corner of the room where she took her time gently brushing Charlotte’s tangled hair. Charlotte was thankful for the girl’s gentle hands; her pounding head would not have enjoyed a rushed and rougher brush. She chewed her lower lip as she thought, trying to see past the fogginess in her thoughts and come up with a plan to save Georgiana and also trying to puzzle out Sidney’s actions. She was so deep in thought that it took her a while to realize that the girl had stilled her hands and was watching her uncertainly in the mirror. 

When she did notice, she smiled as she asked, “A penny for your thoughts?” 

The girl blushed. “Pardon my speaking my mind so freely.” She nervously began brushing again as she spoke. “But your Mr. Parker seemed unsure whether to blow hot or cold in here just now and it seems like he’s left you rather confused. I just thought you should know that he has spent the last three days keeping vigil at your bedside, waiting for you to wake.” 

“He’s not my Mr. Parker, Eva, but thank you for your honesty. I had no idea.” 

Eva gave a girlish grin. “According to all of us servants, he’s your Mr. Parker. He’s been very gentlemanly and rewarded us all kindly for our services but he’s been very demanding when it comes to you. Asked for updates every hour, ordered hot chocolate to be prepared every morning just in case you woke and wanted some with breakfast.” 

Charlotte gave an embarrassed smile and cast her eyes downward. “I’m sorry for all the trouble, Eva.” 

A giggle, “No trouble at all, Miss Charlotte.” She set about the rest of her task, humming softly as she ran lavender fragrance through Charlotte’s hair and fixed it into an updo with soft curls. When all was finished, Charlotte thanked the girl and then left the room, eager for her first breath of fresh air in days. 

She stopped at the front desk to inquire after Mr. Sidney Parker, his whereabouts and whether he had left any messages for her but came up empty. She pushed aside thoughts of him for the moment, deciding to take a turn about the garden before breakfast. It was still early morning and she doubted they would be leaving just yet, given that Eva had given the option of still resting for the morning. 

She stepped out into the cool morning air, taking in a big gulp of fresh country air. So different from the sea air she so dearly loved in Sanditon but so sweet with the scent of spring flowers. Her pounding head eased slightly and she set off at a leisurely stroll through the garden, the dew soaking the bottom of her dress. For ten blissful minutes, she was alone in the early morning stillness, contentedly watching the first rays of sunshine filter through the leaves and dance in the morning dew. 

Suddenly the morning quiet was interrupted by a shout. “Lass! Come quickly.” She turned to see Captain Blyth marching towards her and gesturing wildly to the house. Charlotte hiked her skirts up and set off running towards the house, joining the Captain. “Captain, whatever is the matter? Is someone hurt?” 

He stopped to let her enter the inn first and breathlessly replied. “Mr. Parker haes set off fur Bath. I tried tae git him tae hauld his horses fur us bit he wis in such a blasted hurry tha’ he’s left already.” 

She stopped in the foyer of the inn but the Captain gently guided her at the small of her back. “Bath? Is Miss Lambe there?” 

“Nay lass, th’ widow, Mrs. Campion.” He gestured for a footman to follow them as they made their way up the stairs to her room. As they reached her room, he instructed Eva and the footman to gather her belongings and take them down to the carriage prepared for them. He turned to Charlotte once more, finally taking a breath. 

“Mrs. Campion is th' harpy that spurned Mr. Parker in his youth.” 

Charlotte knew she had no right for her heart to drop the way it did at the news. 

“How come dae ye bloody English need tae mak' love so pernicketie?” She had no answer to that. He offered her his arm and gently guided her from the room. “Come alang lassy, we need tae go save anither besotted fool”


	8. Chapter 8

The pretty English countryside rushed past the carriage, a blur of rolling green farms and clusters of yellow daffodils. Charlotte paid little heed to the scenery. Nonetheless, she kept her face close to the window, hoping that the fresh air would clear her pounding head. The Captain had spent the first part of the journey ranting. Now that Charlotte had heard it all, he had fallen asleep, his head bobbing comically with the movement of the carriage. 

He’d ranted about Mrs. Campion and how she’d stood up Sidney and broken their engagement to be with an older and richer man. About how Sidney had eventually come crawling to Antigua, an empty cusp in place of the vibrant young man he should have been at that time. How Sidney had been young and heartbroken but never truly in love with Mrs. C. Only in love with the idea of her and swept up in a tide of marriage because it was what was expected. On and on he went about how many years he’d spent working through that damage and growing through the grievances, only for him to now go racing back like a puppy. In the Captain’s own words, he was “verra unhappy aboot it.” 

And as Charlotte sat, whirling these thoughts around her mind, she had to finally admit to herself that she too was not so verra happy aboot it. But the more she thought about it, the more foolish she felt. Yes, he had asked her to call him by his Christian name. But that was far from a proposal or promise of any sort. She had no right to have her heart drop or feel jealous of the elusive Mrs. C. And quite honestly, he had given her nothing but mixed signals. What was she doing? Since when was she the type of girl to go pining after men, almost even chasing them? The answer was simple. She wasn’t. 

And so, she decided. She would walk in, meet this lady who had evidently cast some sort of spell on Mr. Parker and then drag him out of there so they could find Miss Lambe. That was the only reason they were on this side of the country in the first place and she wasn’t about to let her friend fall into harm’s way because Mr. Parker wanted to sit around canoodling with his ex-lover in Bath. With that, she sat back with a huff and closed her eyes for the remainder of the trip. 

When the carriage finally pulled to a stop, the Captain gently woke her. 

“Lassie, we’re in Bath.” 

She was all attention at once. Time to find this infuriating man and get on with it. Thankfully the Captain knew where Mr. Parker would be because as Charlotte left the carriage and glanced around, she had no clue where to start. But she was quite content to take the Captain’s arm and trail along, gazing in awe at the architecture around them. 

He led them into the large tea room of a nearby hotel. The room was bustling with the approach of the luncheon hour and Charlotte found that the smells coming from the kitchen were enough to bring her appetite roaring to life, for the first time in days. After a little gazing around aimlessly, she caught the eyes of Mr. Sidney Parker and tugged the Captain in the direction of Mr. Parker and a woman who she assumed was Mrs. Eliza Campion. 

“Ah, Miss Heywood, Captain Blyth. I’m so glad you could make it.” 

She nodded at Sidney, forcing a reply out in as jovial a tone as she could. “Good day, Mr. Parker.” 

He searched her eyes and she stared back, not quite sure what he was hoping to find in her gaze. He cleared his throat and took the hand of the lady sat at the table. “Captain, Miss Heywood, allow me to introduce you to Mrs. Eliza Campion.” 

Charlotte reminded herself of her earlier decision to not be jealous or resentful and offered the lady a genuine smile. “It’s very nice to meet you.” 

Eliza smirked. “So you’re the girl that has been taking off on escapades all around the countryside, hoping Sidney will come to your rescue.” 

Charlotte blinked, wondering if she’d heard right. She looked to Sidney with a frown. The girl? “She forced a meek smile as she replied. “Yes, I suppose I am. Although hardly with the intention of forcing Mr. Parker to rescue me. I care only for my friend, Miss Lambe, and her safety.” 

The Captain interjected with a disapproving glance. “Miss Heywood here is th’ brawest an’ kindest lass tha’ I’ve ha’ tae good fortuin tae meet.” 

Charlotte had never seen Sidney look quite so awkward. Clearing his throat again, he gestured to the table laid out with cakes and a selection of hams, cheeses, and breads. “Please join us, we were just about to indulge. I’m sure the journey must have taken it out of you both.” 

They sat and set about filling their plates. Silence set over the party for several minutes. Charlotte endeavored to make good on her decision. 

“Are you in Bath for the whole of Spring, Mrs. Campion?” 

Eliza plastered a fake smile on her face. “Only for a few weeks, Miss Heywood. I have promised Sidney I would take some time out of my schedule to visit Sanditon.” 

Charlotte nodded. “Well, then you are very lucky indeed. I was spellbound by the architecture as we walked through the streets just now. And I hope your first visit to Sanditon is as enchanting as mine has been.” 

Eliza took a moment to chew, holding her finger up in a most exaggerated way, obviously imagining the table all waiting on tenterhooks to hear her next words. 

“And tell me, Miss Heywood, do you spend so much time staring up at the architecture that you have no need to check your shoes? Scuffed brogans are hardly the shoes of a proper young lady such as yourself.” 

The comment cut more than Charlotte liked to admit. Her spirits rose slightly as Sidney spoke up in her defense. 

“Come now Eliza, Miss Heywood brings practicality to society. Isn’t that more than most young women have to offer?” 

“Oh Sidney,” Mrs. C tittered. “You are horrid. If only young men found a farmgirl’s practicality desirable, Miss Heywood would be set.” She smirked. 

Charlotte could stand no more. If she wished to be in any society other than Willingdon, with any shred of dignity left, she had to excuse herself now. And so she did, claiming her illness had caught up to her and that she needed some fresh air. And as she practically ran away in her practical brogans, Sidney caught the Captain’s eyes and had a realization that came like a punch to the gut. She was wearing the brogans because she had traded her pumps with the Captain in return for a journey to save her friend. 

In the meantime, Charlotte had burst through a set of doors and bowled over quite a high-up lady of society, based off the grand bonnet with peacock feathers that had come tumbling off in the collision. As if the day could get any worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all in for a strong, independent Charlotte Heywood. And as for Sidney Parker, he'd best begin explaining!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, Sidney is such a jerk! But I promise, this is a HEA and Sidney is still just a little misguided. Stick it out, it will all make sense! I'll try post two chapters today so we can round up this Eliza mess.

As Charlotte raced from the room, Sidney turned to face one of the most withering looks he had ever seen in the Captain’s eyes. And he had seen him give some withering looks in their many years of friendship. Usually not directed at him but in this instance, he knew it was deserved. He watched as Captain Blyth broke eye contact and turned to Eliza. 

“Mrs Campion, if ye wid please excuse us, Mr. Parker 'n' I hae an urgent maiter tae discuss." 

Sidney knew there was no arguing with the Captain. He also knew that Eliza was not impressed with being abandoned but as he glanced at her rolling eyes and woe-is-me attitude, he found he could not bring himself to feel any sympathy for her. He stood quickly, nodded at Eliza and followed the Captain from the room, through a different exit to the one Charlotte had taken. Evidently the Captain believed Sidney was not worthy of following in the footsteps of Charlotte. Or maybe he was reading into it too much. But he did know he couldn’t hold a candle to her. 

They had hardly set foot outside of the tea room and into the library when the Captain tore into him. “Whit th' hell urr ye daein' laddie?” 

“Look, Malcolm, I’m sorry.” Sidney came back calmly. “That was badly done in there. I’m a bit out of practice with defusing Eliza’s snide remarks.” 

The Captain took a few moments to stare back at him in disbelief. “Urr ye dumb, son?” 

Sidney bit back his rising ire, “Dumb? Am I dumb?” 

“Ye heard me.” 

Sidney started to reply but was interrupted by the raging of the Captain, now pacing up and down the library, letting out shouts, his accent thickened with fury. “Ye juist let th' only lassie worthy o` yer hert, th' only lassie who, I will bet, haes ever truly stirred yer hert be openly mocked 'n' forced tae leave “proper” company. All th’ years in Antigua, living life sae dangerously that ye cuid maybe feel any sort o' pain ither than th' pain Eliza caused 'n' noo ye go running back tae her lik' a puppy. I’m verra disappointed. ” 

Silence stretched after the angry shouts. A few library-goers scurried out, intimidated by the roaring Scotsman. Sidney knew he deserved the downpour of judgment. He’d gone about this the wrong way. But he wouldn’t be the type of man he needed to be if he didn’t finish what he’d come here for. And so, he gathered his emotions, folded his arms and very calmly answered. 

“Captain Blyth, I need 10 more minutes with Eliza. Please can you go check that Charlotte is okay and meet me outside in the garden. I will explain more then.” 

The Captain flapped his arms, exasperated. “Whitevur ye need, Sidney.” He stepped closer. “Bit any mair toying wi' Miss Heywood 'n' ye'll hae me tae answer tae.” With that he stormed out of the room, in search of Charlotte. 

For a second, Sidney considered doing the same. He had hated the betrayal on her face, the hurt in her eyes. But first, he had to do what he should have done 10 years ago. Face the dragon. Eliza.


	10. Chapter 10

Sidney took a moment to compose himself. Although his actions regarding Charlotte had shown time and time again how poor a gentleman he really was, he hoped he could conduct himself in a gentlemanly fashion during this time with Eliza. Not that Eliza deserved it. But he was trying to be a man worthy of another certain lady and it had to start here. He straightened his shirt and took a deep breath and then pushed through the doors of the tea room, ready to slay his past. Eliza’s eyes were on him instantly, her controlling, predatory nature barely masked by her fluttering eyelashes and sickly smiles. 

When he had first realized how close he was going to be to Bath and that the newly-widowed Mrs. Campion would likely be in attendance at the same time, it had dredged up a flood of confusing feelings. Strange feelings of twisted hope and lost chances that he hadn’t been able to lose over the past 10 years. But now he knew he had been right to come. After seeing her treatment of Charlotte and her constant façade of sincerity, all he felt was pity for the woman. And still a fair amount of desire for retribution. He was only human. But he pushed aside these thoughts and took the hand she waved about and endeavored to be honest and if he really put himself to it, kind. 

The first words out of her mouth had him biting back a flood of irritation. 

“Sidney, darling, I’m so glad we finally have a moment to ourselves. You always did have the strangest menagerie of friends. Did you ask the seaman and farmgirl to give us some privacy?” 

He ground out a reply. “Captain Blyth and Miss Heywood have decided to take a walk and admire the architecture. You should give them the respect of using their names, Eliza.” 

As she began pouting, he rapidly added. “But I know it must be difficult to keep up with names, given the high society you mingle with daily.” Best to fluff her ego a bit. He didn’t need them to end up fighting about this too. 

Her ego temporarily sated, she waved over a waiter and asked for two glasses of champagne for the table. 

“To celebrate our reunion, my darling Sidney.” 

He was certain his jaw would be ground to shreds within minutes at this rate. The audacity. She had lost the right to call him her “darling Sidney” 10 years ago when she had decided that money was more important than his honest intentions. He threw the entire glass of champagne down his throat almost as soon as the waiter had placed it on the table. Then, removing his hand from her vice-like grip, he cleared his throat and began the conversation he’d been putting off for a decade. 

“Mrs. Camp”- 

“Oh Sidney, it’s Eliza to you, silly.” 

He took a moment and then tried again. “Eliza, there is something I need to discuss with you.” 

She fluttered her eyelashes at him, the sickly smile back on her lips. This damn woman, why was she acting like he was going to propose or something? 

“Eliza, the way you ended our engagement was unfair and cruel. I needed to meet you to tell you that I want no further interactions with you, beyond what is expected by pleasant society. I hope you can understand.” 

He had barely finished talking when Eliza reached out and slapped him across the cheek. “How dare you say these things to me?” She hissed. 

His last semblance of respect for her drained away. He sat back, determined not to react the way she so obviously was goading him to do. He had wanted to tell her how she had hurt him, how he had hurt himself trying to get over her, how he wanted a chance to move on and find something new without the past tripping him up at every corner. Instead, he resolved that the conversation and their acquaintance was over. Knowing the type of person she now was, she would only use such knowledge against him. 

“Thank you for meeting with me, Mrs. Campion. I wish you well.” 

As he stood to leave and she realized she had lost her chance with him, she adopted a drastic approach. Letting out a squeal she flung herself back against her chair, pointing a shaking finger at him. 

“Help me,” she squealed. “This man has just made the most indecent approaches towards me. Oh, please, remove him from my presence. I can endure no more.” She fluttered her hand about her face as though she would faint. 

Sidney turned to the crowd of gentlemen making their way to the table in her defense. “Don’t trouble yourselves, gentlemen. I was just leaving.” He placed his hat on his head and turned to leave. But he could not be the perfect gentleman he hoped to be. He left her with a cutting retort. “Classy Eliza. Oh so classy.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me unusually long to write. Maybe Sidney had to convince me he deserved forgiveness too? 
> 
> How are you all doing during these hard times? I hope you're staying safe and healthy. Thank you, as always, for all the kind comments and support. 
> 
> Han:)

As Sidney escaped the tea room and made his way into the spring sunshine, his spirits soared. How it had taken him 10 years to see through Eliza was beyond him. But now he was truly free. Free to tease Charlotte and pursue her and … 

He came to a halt as the carriage with his two friends came into view. There, alongside the carriage, stood two of the friends from his “menagerie”. Charlotte stood with her back against the carriage and the Captain had his hand around her throat. What the hell was going on? Sidney gave a shout just as Charlotte deftly delivered a palm strike to the Captain’s arm and pivoted out of the hold. 

The Captain exclaimed triumphantly. “Aye lassie, that’s th’ one.” 

A brilliant smile lit Charlotte’s face, her eyes shining with enthusiasm. For a few seconds Sidney stood where he was, frozen in awe. She was so beautiful and so smart. And so indifferent. His spirits deflated as she caught his eyes and turned indifferent. “Oh. Mr. Parker.” 

The Captain spun around. “Weel how aboot that? The braw lassie wi’ soon be able tae defend herself.” He nodded proudly to himself. 

Sidney smiled kindly at the two. “I am most impressed.” 

Charlotte ignored the smile. “We are all set to journey on to Bristol. Will you be joining us or are you to stay with Mrs. Campion?” 

“Aye, an’ tell me she's nae yer betrothed again.” 

Sidney looked between the two and shook his head. “She’s not my betrothed. I came to break ties with her. I’ll explain more on the way to Bristol. I’m sorry for the delay.” 

Captain Blyth let out a wssht of relief. “At least ye haven't completely lost yer wits, lad.” He stepped away from the two to talk to the carriage driver. Charlotte folded her arms as she waited, refusing to meet his eyes. 

“Charlotte?” tried Sidney. 

She finally met his eyes, the same indifferent look masking her thoughts. “You have no need to explain yourself to me, Mr. Parker. I only wish to get to Bristol in a timely manner so that we can hopefully find Miss Lambe or at least some clue as to where she is now.” 

An awkward silence stretched between them. Upon the Captain’s return he looked between the two and let out a deep laugh. “Aye, weel this is one carriage I dinnae wantae be in. Ye two climb in, I will tak' a seat neist tae th' driver.” 

Charlotte immediately began her protest. “No Captain Blyth, there is no reason for you to have to sit up there. Mr. Parker and I can be civil.” she passed a small smile between Sidney and the Captain, struggling to uphold the haughty exterior. 

The Captain gave a bow and a smile. “I'm a man o' th' sea, Miss Heywood. I fee' trapped in th’ carriage. An’ if he gives ye trouble ye ken how tae sort him oot.” With that, the Captain scrambled atop to join the driver and left Charlotte and Sidney to climb into the carriage. 

Charlotte thanked Sidney as he handed her into the carriage and then took the seat across from him, in the corner as far as she possibly could be away from him. She stared out the window, mute. For a while, he remained mute as well. He was quite content watching her, the wind lifting the soft curls that had escaped around her face, the passionate emotions dancing in her eyes. He couldn’t believe he could finally pursue her. That is if she ever forgave him. He had been a fool. She had every right to be upset. Still, he had to try. 

“Charlotte, I have a bit of a dilemma.” 

For a few seconds, she stayed quiet. He had almost begun wondering if she was ignoring him when she turned, her eyes blazing. “And what? You need my farmgirl practicality to help you get out of it?” 

He’d never seen her so mad. He bit his tongue, not wanting to make light of her anger. She had every right to be angry. He tried again, hoping if he kept it light he could defuse the situation. “Well you see, now I have two dilemmas.” 

The slightest hint of curiosity crossed her face. He took the opportunity and plunged into an explanation. “My first dilemma relates to Mrs. Campion.” The mask of indifference returned. “I’m sorry about the farmer’s practicality comment, Charlotte. I was trying to find some way to turn around her awful remarks and make them seem nice but I did a bad job of it. And with regard to this entire Bath fiasco, it just so turns out that I’m a typical Parker brother. I rushed into this with the best of intentions but with little thought of how it would look to you and how it could actually end up hurting you. I am sorry.” 

She gave a single nod, her features softening slightly. “We can forget about it, Mr. Parker.” 

“And I really did mean the comment in the best way. I have been the one to underestimate you the most but time and time again you’ve proven me wrong with your sharp thinking and practical solutions. The success of Sanditon is largely due to you.” 

A genuine smile brightened her features. “I really love Sanditon.” 

“I know.” 

The carriage went quiet again for a bit, each wrapped up in their thoughts. After a while she turned back to him, curiosity getting the better of her. “And your second dilemma?” 

A cheeky grin crossed his cheeks as he moved across the carriage, claiming the seat next to her. “My second dilemma, Miss Heywood, is that I find you ridiculously attractive when you’re angry.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah I loved the comments after the last chapter! Will try to post at least one more chapter after this today but hold thumbs and maybe it will be two more:)

As the carriage meandered its way into Bristol, Charlotte hung nearly halfway out the window in awe. They passed the bustling docks, alive with the shouts of sailors and merchants and seagulls. They passed the town marketplace, bursting with the bright colors of the fruit nearly overflowing the carts. They passed church after church, intricate sculptures leaving her breathless. Somewhere in her excitement Charlotte had grabbed Sidney’s hand and although she’d turned bright red and tried to remove it, he’d kept a firm hold. She’d found she didn’t mind as much as she should have. She loved exploring and it was nice to share this experience with him. 

She still wasn’t quite sure what to think about Mr. Sidney Parker. She could forgive him for his actions in Bath. She supposed that if she had to break such news to Mrs. Campion, she’d have been just as impulsive and seemingly rude, just knowing she had to see her. And she could grant that many of the times he got angry with her, it was warranted. He still confused her though. And sent her heart into overdrive when he made cheeky comments about her being attractive. For now, she resolved to let it progress in whichever manner it was meant to. Maybe they would hold hands sometimes. Maybe they would shout at each other sometimes. She was content to leave it at that for now, eager to get out of the carriage and start canvassing for Georgiana. 

It had been nearly 10 days since Georgiana had left Sanditon during the cricket game. Charlotte couldn’t tell if the lack of news from the young heiress was good or bad. Mayhap she was already on a ship to Antigua. Mayhap she was still waiting in Bristol. Charlotte could only hope that she was in good hands and happy. Her friend deserved at least that. 

After a while, the carriage drew to a stop and they rapidly let go of each other’s hands, like naughty children caught stealing biscuits. They disembarked into the bright sunshine and squinted at the building before them. The Hatchett Inn. 

Captain Blyth came round the carriage to meet them. “I thought we cuid stoap in 'ere tae ask efter Miss Lambe.” He headed for the entrance. “Many a sailor spends thair free time 'ere sae mibbie someone wull ken something.” 

Sidney good-naturedly chucked the Captain’s arm as he held the door open for them. “Sure you’re not just craving a drink, Malcolm?” 

The Captain let out a hearty laugh. “Sidney, wi' ye aroond I'm always craving a dram.” 

Charlotte couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out at their camaraderie. It had been a tiring week. It felt good to laugh and smile again. The Captain ordered a pint, claiming he had to drink or else they would stand out. Charlotte and Sidney shared a knowing smile at that excuse. They spent a quarter of an hour in the pub, asking the locals if they had either seen or heard of a Miss Lambe but came up empty. And so they piled back into the carriage, this time all three of them inside, and made their way down to the docks. 

Perhaps a fellow captain or a sailor loitering about the docks had heard some gossip. If not, they needed to arrange for a trip to Antigua. Once again, the folks at the docks were mum on the topic of Miss Lambe. No one recognized the name or could say they had seen her based on the description Charlotte offered. And in asking after the possibility of voyaging to Antigua, they were disappointed to find that a ship had set sail for Antigua just two days past and that they would have to wait another five days for the next. 

It was a disheartened trio that left the docks, both Sidney and Charlotte kicking themselves. If only Charlotte hadn’t fallen ill and Sidney hadn’t made them detour to Bath, they would have made it in time for the ship two days past. They trudged along in silence, the wariness of the long week past weighing down their steps. 

A shout interrupted them from their misery. 

“Miss Heywood! Miss Heywood!” 

The trio turned in unison to face the shouter. 

A boy in his young teens came racing towards them. Breathlessly, he spoke again, the words spilling out of his mouth. “Miss Heywood? Are you Miss Heywood?” 

Charlotte smiled at the boy. “I am Miss Heywood. How can I help you?” 

He shook a letter at her. “I have been told to keep watch for you and make sure you get this. It is an urgent letter from Lady Susan.” 

He handed it to her and gladly palmed the shilling Sidney offered him. 

“Thank you ever so much,” said Charlotte. “I’m sure this has been no easy task for you.” 

The boy bowed. “Not a problem, Miss. Thank you, Sir.” He nodded at Sidney and the Captain and then took off running again in the direction of the docks.


	13. Chapter 13

My dearest Charlotte Heywood, 

Although we hardly spoke for more than 10 minutes, it gives me the greatest pleasure to call you that, my dearest Charlotte Heywood. I was most charmed to make your acquaintance, even if it did start with me being flung to the ground. 

How goes it with your dear Mr. Sidney Parker? Has he put Mrs. C in her rightful place as a horrid and lonely widow? I do hope so. 

I was most endeared to you by your ambitious attempt to save your friend, Miss Lambe. As such, I have tried to do everything I can to support this endeavor. My sources tell me that Miss Lambe was onboard a ship that set sail for Antigua the day before we met in Bath. I have made arrangements with my dear Prince Regent to allow you to use one of the many ships he has floating about in Bristol Harbour. Simply ask to be pointed in the direction of the HMS Prince Regent. It is yours for the journey. Your dear friend, the Captain, is more than welcome to captain the ship if he so wishes. If not, Captain Cook is at your service and will sail on the day that is best for you. 

Before you can protest the excessiveness of this help, I beg that you make the journey and ensure the safety of Miss Lambe. I feel as though we are already friends and as such, I would do most anything to help you. I only ask that you keep your heart open on the journey and let Mr. Sidney Parker in if you believe him to be the man worthy of your heart. And send me updates, of course! 

I cannot wait for your return to Sanditon. I will surely come to visit to hear the tales of your Antiguan adventures. 

Your friend,   
Susan


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the good news is that lockdown means lots of time for writing. So here we go, third chapter of the day. I couldn't stop grinning while writing this chapter, I hope you enjoy it too!

“Lady Susan? The Lady Susan of Worcester?” 

Charlotte nodded into Sidney’s shocked face. “I met her in Bath.” She smiled. “I did not know her title at the time but we started talking and left as friends, I believe.” 

“She has the entire beau monde at her beck and call and is a dear friend of the Prince Regent himself.” Sidney shook his head in disbelief. “Charlotte, you amaze me every single day.” 

The Captain doubled over with mirth. “C'mon laddie, pick yer jaw up aff th' ground so that Miss Heywood kin tell us whit this urgent letter is a' aboot.” He guided Sidney to take a seat on the low stone wall beside them. He turned back to Charlotte. “So lassie, whit's this urgent news?” 

Charlotte grinned at the Captain. He wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding his curiosity. But squinting back down at the letter, she paused a moment. Surely this couldn’t be real. “Lady Susan has offered us the use of the HMS Prince Regent for our journey.” 

Now both men had their jaws hanging open. 

“Surely this must have been made in jest. Why would she make such an extravagant offer after only talking to me for 10 minutes?” In her uncertainty, she shoved the letter into Sidney’s hands. “Here, read it. Do you suppose she truly means it?” 

She paced before the men, suddenly halting as she remembered the other delicate matters discussed in the letter. Her cheeks grew warm as she looked over and found both men looking most amused. The Captain looked like a proud father. And Sidney, like a man that was all too happy with himself. 

Perhaps the best way forward was to completely ignore that part of the letter. She asked again. “Do you believe she really means this? That would mean we could leave tomorrow, be on Georgiana’s tail.” 

The Captain was in a world of his own. She doubted he even heard her question. His proud father look had melted into one of awe. “I git tae captain th' HMS Prince Regent? Me?” She half expected him to break out into a jig. 

Charlotte turned her focus to Sidney who met her with a smile. “I believe it’s real, Charlotte. Lady Susan is well known for her extravagant gifts to friends. It appears you have become one of those friends.” 

Charlotte tapped her lips with a finger, uncertain. “But I didn’t even do anything.” 

“You didn’t have to. She just likes who you are. As do we.” He ducked his eyes after that comment. Thankfully the Captain was still too busy in his own world to notice their warm cheeks. 

Sidney cleared his throat as he stood. “Well, I suppose we should make our way over to the HMS Prince Regent to make arrangements. You coming, Captain Blyth?” 

The Captain burst from the wall. “I will dae it! I will mak' a' th' arrangements. Dinnae ye worry, Captain Blyth haes it a' under control. We sail at sunrise tomorrow.” 

Sidney and Charlotte shared an amused glance. “Are you sure we can’t do anything to help, Captain Blyth?” Charlotte tried. 

“Nay lassie, ye landlubbers spend some time in town. Ye'r aff tae be missing it afore lang.” With that he was gone, setting off at a most determined march along the docks. 

Charlotte laughed. “Oh, I’m glad he’s so happy.” She was still smiling when she looked up into Sidney’s face. He was watching her, a naughty glint in his eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “And you and I, Sir? What are we going to do now?” 

He gently took her elbow and began leading her away from the docks. “We, Miss Heywood, are going to Park Street to buy you some shoes to replace the ones you gave away.” 

She dug in her feet. “We don’t need to do that. I have shoes. And besides, I have no coin on me to buy shoes.” 

He cocked his head at her, amused. “I’m buying you some shoes, Charlotte.” As she renewed her protests he reached out to quiet her with a finger to her lips. “Aren’t you supposed to be opening your heart?” He teased. 

She rolled her eyes but could not stop her cheeks from dimpling. “Oh, you insufferable man.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> I hope you are staying safe and doing well! Sorry this chapter took so long to post, I had a busy morning with work and then decided to spend the afternoon making a pie with my sisters. 
> 
> In terms of storyline, this chapter doesn't add much but I really like the phase Sidney and Charlotte are in now and I also have a thing for Bristol so I decided to share some of my love for it in here. I hope you like it.
> 
> Han:)

Sidney caught the faintest touch of lavender in the air as he held the door for Charlotte, allowing her to leave the shop before him. It was sweet and gentle, like her. Well, that is when she was not vehemently denying him the opportunity to buy her more than one pair of shoes. But he considered it a victory that he had even been able to buy her that pair of shoes, so he was a happy man. 

She paused outside the store, a light in her eyes and the slightest blush on her cheeks. “Where to next, Mr. Parker?” 

He contemplated her for a second. “I thought we had agreed you were going to call me Sidney.” 

The blush deepened but so did the defiance in her eyes. “So, to the docks then, Sir?” 

Sidney laughed. “I was hoping to show you a particular favorite spot of mine, but if you wish to return to the docks we can.” 

“I’d love to see the spot, Sidney.” 

He helped her into the carriage and forced himself to sit across from her. They had to adhere to at least some of the societal expectations. The carriage wandered through the leafy Clifton Village and across the wide stretches of the Clifton Downs, the breeze sending rolling waves through the lush green grass and bobbing yellow daffodils. They pulled to a stop at a viewing point for the Avon Gorge. 

Disembarking from the carriage, Charlotte soon had a tight grasp on Sidney’s arm as they edged closer to the drop-off. The greens of the Downs ended with a steep cliff, dropping hundreds of meters down to meet the River Avon. They could see miles from their vantage point and they took their time admiring the colors of the farms and settlements dotting the banks of the river for as far as the eye could see. 

“Sidney, it’s gorgeous.” the wind danced through Charlotte’s hair as she admired the view. 

“It is.” Even he could hear the smile in his voice. He carefully drew her away from the edge and laid a blanket from the carriage on the grass. 

“Picnic?” he asked, producing a basket of strawberries they had picked up from a fruit cart. 

Charlotte happily joined him on the blanket and for a few minutes, they both just savored the view and the strawberries. 

“I spent a few weeks here before sailing for Antigua.” Sidney quietly admitted. Charlotte nodded, sensing he had something important to share. 

“At the time I was so angry that I hardly felt anything except anger. But when I came up here, the awe overwhelmed the anger. I spent many an hour up here, simply happy to bear witness to something bigger than myself.” 

“I’m glad you had at least some comfort. You didn’t deserve the pain you were put through.” 

Sidney nodded. He’d never admitted that to anyone else. It felt good to share. “The local boys have a spot a few hundred yards to the left of us called the Rock Slide. It’s a section of cliff that is steep but not as steep as the drop here. Over the years, water has worn it down and so it’s become a smooth face, dropping down into the river. I’ll admit I also spent quite a number of hours sliding down that rockface on my backside and into the river below.” 

They both laughed at that, the pain of the memories dulled by the laughter. He stared into Charlotte’s eyes for a few seconds. 

“You know, Charlotte, we really do need to find a chaperone before we can embark on this journey. I fear we have flirted with enough scandal already.” 

Charlotte nodded thoughtfully as she chewed on a piece of strawberry. “I’ve been pondering that dilemma myself. After all, I don’t suppose Captain Blyth would count as much of a chaperone.” 

“Probably not according to proper society. He has little regard for societal expectations.” 

“I would say we could write to one of my sisters or perhaps Clara Brereton to accompany us but I feel as though we have wasted enough time already. I would really rather much prefer to leave tomorrow.” 

Sidney nodded contemplatively. Both remained in their own thoughts for a few minutes. At length Charlotte rose from the blanket, looking down at Sidney with a mischievous smile. “I believe our reputations will remain intact, so long as you endeavor not to make me angry. We wouldn’t want that, now would we, Mr. Parker?” 

Sidney choked on a piece of strawberry at her words. Her cheeks became almost the same color as said strawberry and she spun around to face the gorge, hardly believing she had just said that. In the meantime, Sidney sat on the blanket, trying to breathe again and trying to count to 10. A jolt of want raced through him, the first true desire he had felt in many years. 

Did she know the effect she had on him? How was he even supposed to keep her reputation intact for the rest of the afternoon when she innocently flirted with him and then turned such a tempting shade of pink? He took a few more minutes to compose himself and then stood, turning her to face him. He kept hold of her hands as he smiled into her eyes, a twirl of warmth and genuine happiness swirling through his veins. 

“You’re right of course, Admiral Heywood, I should try my best not to anger you.” 

She smiled back at him before shyly dropping her eyes. “I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing.” 

He couldn’t stop himself. He dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You never do.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm so sorry for not posting for a few days! I live in South Africa and we had some undersea cable that broke and stopped us from having wifi for a few days. Talk about a rapid detox from the internet! 
> 
> But I'm back now and I appreciate all the kind comments and support. Let me know what you think of this chapter, bit of a strange twist in it.
> 
> Han:)

A warm feeling of contentment twirled through Charlotte’s heart as the carriage headed back down to the docks. Her heart was all wrapped up in Mr. Sidney Parker’s hands and for the first time, she could admit it, if only to herself. She probably should be worrying or analyzing or something, making sure that her heart wasn’t dancing its way to high heights, only to fall and be smashed, but for the first time, Charlotte couldn’t find it in her to do so. Perhaps Sidney was rubbing off on her with this newfound sense of reckless abandon. No matter, she was happy and for now, she was just going to bask in the light of this golden moment. 

She smiled into Sidney’s eyes as he helped her from the carriage. When had the world stopped spinning? It was just him and his intense eyes and- 

“Mr. Sidney Parker! Miss Heywood! Are you asking for a scandal?” 

They both jolted slightly. Turning from the carriage they found Lady Denham before them, grasping the arm of Captain Blyth. He gave them an uncertain shrug, looking a bit like a startled deer. 

Sidney recovered first, quickly bowing in greeting. “Lady Denham.” 

Charlotte hurried to curtsey. 

“I asked you a question, Mr. Parker.” came Lady Denham again. “Are you trying to ruin this young lady?” 

Charlotte saw the mask return to his face from the corner of her eyes. He gave this lady the respect her title commanded and that was it. It was all for Tom’s sake that he put up with her beratings and judgment. 

“I am not trying to ruin Miss Heywood, Lady Denham. We had to gather some supplies in town for our voyage.” 

She harrumphed at him, a most disbelieving look morphing her face. 

“And what have you to say about all this, Miss Heywood? Have you no shame?” 

For a second, Charlotte felt two feet tall. Maybe she had been silly not to think of her reputation. But then her independent will flared within her. 

“Ma’am, I beg your pardon but I cannot be shameful at this time. We are trying to ensure the safety of Miss Lambe and that is my only real concern at this time.” She ducked her eyes, not wanting to see the gaping of Lady Denham’s mouth. 

Sidney decided to try another approach and change the subject. “Lady Denham, did you have a good journey to Bristol? How did you manage to find us?” 

Lady Denham tutted her lips and looked to the Captain as though he supported her view in this. “Mr. Parker, you and Miss Heywood are not the only ones with brains in Sanditon. Although, admittedly, there are few. Nonetheless, all and sundry had their mouths flapping about the disappearance of Miss Lambe. A few inquiries here and there and I knew she had not been seen in London or Scotland. I suspected she would have escaped back to her native land. It was all but confirmed when I received the news of a certain Mrs. C’s outburst in Bath. There’s only one person who she cares enough about to actually drop that vile and facetious mask of hers. You. It was child’s play to figure out where you would be next. Connect the dots and here are the scandalous Mr. Parker and Miss Heywood.” 

She paused for breath. 

“I will be coming with you to Antigua, of course.” 

Charlotte’s reply was out of her mouth before she could even process it. “But you don’t even like Miss Lambe.” She was kicking herself before she had even finished speaking. 

Lady Denham turned a slightly amused eye on her. “You’re quite right, Miss Heywood. I haven’t liked her since the pineapple debacle. But I do like the exotic tastes and experiences that her land has to offer. I consider this a research expedition. I will bring all of Antigua’s delights back to Sanditon.” She paused again, her turned-up mouth sharing the fullness of her disapproval. “And I will be chaperoning you two.” 

She turned away, dragging Captain Blyth with her. “Come, Captain, you can show me to my rooms on the HMS Prince Regent.” 

Charlotte and Sidney stared after her. 

“I think she just commandeered our ship.” Charlotte whispered. 

A grin danced across Sidney’s face. “Looks that way, Admiral Heywood.” He offered her his arm as they followed after Lady Denham and the Captain. “It’s not like I can turn her down and say we don’t need a chaperone. We’ll definitely be needing a chaperone if you’re going to keep purposefully calling me Mr. Parker and accidentally flirting with me.” 

Charlotte laughed quietly. “I guess we will be needing that chaperone then, Mr. Parker.”


	17. Chapter 17

Sidney drummed his fingers on the railing as he stared out at the roiling waves. So far, it had been a relatively uneventful voyage filled with smooth sailing and idle days. Tonight was the first night where a storm seemed likely. The problem was, idle days brought about a stormy mind in Sidney. Left with too much time to think and worry, he’d begun seriously stressing about Georgiana as they chased her across the sea. He had promised her father to be her guardian and he didn’t make promises lightly. And yet, she had managed to escape the country, leaving him far too far behind for his liking. 

Glancing about he noted the still deck. All the sailors had retired below deck to engage in their usual rowdy dinner and drinking. The Captain was sure to be looking out from the bridge, no doubt still entirely in his element, surrounded by the stormy skies and vast expanses of ocean. And Charlotte would most likely be reading to Lady Denham or being forced to practice the pianoforte in her presence, as had been the practice since they had left Bristol. Sidney tried his best to stay away from Lady Denham, his tongue sore from having to bite it every time she mentioned his brother, Mr. Tom Parker, and how she hoped he didn’t manage to burn Sanditon down in her absence. 

Usually, Sidney didn’t mind being left to his own devices. He was an independent man; he felt no desire to share his thoughts and desires with anyone and everyone who had ears. But since opening up to Charlotte, he found it had become lonely inside his own head. A wave splashed over the railing and into his face. How fitting. A cold, wet wave to join him in his misery. He mopped his face angrily with a handkerchief. He was tired of stressing, tired of being forced into his brother’s bidding, tired of failing Georgiana as a guardian and mostly tired of having a chaperone who prevented him from talking to Charlotte about the things he really wished to. Making small talk with the lady who owned his heart was constricting when he had so much else he would rather be telling her. 

As he shoved the handkerchief back in his pocket and drummed the railing some more, a hand reached out to still his. 

“Sidney, are you worried about Georgiana?” 

His heart leaped with glee in his chest. Charlotte. He stared into her concerned eyes, his fingers twitching to run through her soft, windblown curls. 

“I am concerned about Miss Lambe.” It came out gruffer than he expected. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her soft blue dress and embrace the goodness she radiated. 

“I’m sure Georgiana is okay, Sidney.” She squeezed his hand on the railing. “From the note, it is clear that she has found true happiness. And perhaps she and Mr. Molyneux are already wed. Surely there is no scandal in such true love and happiness.” 

Sidney pulled his hand from under hers, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“It’s not that simple. You wouldn’t understand.” He ground the words out as he began pacing. When he paced his way back to her the hurt look in her eyes gave him pause. Dammit, Parker, when are you going to start thinking before you speak? 

“I mean, that is, of course, you wouldn’t understand since I haven’t given you all the context.” 

She gave him a small smile, waiting patiently. “Then tell me everything, Sidney.” 

He sighed, running his hand through his hair again as he stared out into the distance. Charlotte reached for his arm and tugged him gently. He walked beside her around the deck, his mind clunking through the words he wanted to say. 

“The thing is, Charlotte, Georgiana’s father charged me with keeping Georgiana safe and if it came to it, ensuring that any match made was suitable. Mr. Otis Molyneux is not quite what he had in mind. Because of that, I am afraid that we will arrive at a rather angry reception and depart with a rather heartbroken Georgiana.” 

He paused, shaking his head angrily at himself. “She deserves a better guardian than myself. She shouldn’t have to go through all the scandal and heartbreak that is to come and she wouldn’t have had to if I had done a better job.” 

He searched her profile as they walked, willing her to understand and forgive. 

“And above that, I don’t like the man I was when I was in Antigua. This, this uptight and short behavior, this is that man. And you make me want to be better. Better for Georgiana and better for you.” 

The words trailed off to sea and all that remained was the spray of the waves about the ship. Charlotte stopped and tenderly ran her hand over his upper arm. 

“Sidney, I don’t have the wisdom to resolve your worries. I am also worried about Georgiana. But I know one thing and that is the words of Heraclitus. For it is not the same river you are stepping into and you are not the same man. You are already a better man.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, 
> 
> Lockdown got extended here last night. Not the best feeling but it is good in the sense that it will hopefully keep more people safe and will also give me more time to write. 
> 
> I've been missing some of the fiery Sidlotte encounters and so that is what this chapter is all about. What do you think? Yay or nay?
> 
> Han:)
> 
> PS. More scenes at sea or do you want them to get to Antigua already?

As the days stretched into weeks aboard the HMS Prince Regent, the four travelers settled into a rhythm of sorts. The four of them began each morning with a couple of laps about the deck before a leisurely breakfast that stretched into many cups of tea and a couple of hours of reading or discussion or whatever piqued their particular fancy on the day. The evenings were passed with dinner followed by cards and more debates. 

Ever since the Captain had set foot onboard the ship, his fiery, blustering spirit had returned. It made for quite raucous card games, what with the Captain and Lady Denham blasting orders and retorts and spouting accusations of cheating and the like. Charlotte loved to see it. It was so different from the events of “proper” society which were often dull and tedious, everyone with their masks in place. Out on the open ocean, the Captain and Lady Denham dropped all pretenses, laughed when they found something amusing, spoke what they felt and shared the wisdom of many years with Charlotte and Sidney. 

The group of travelers spent many an evening out on the deck, gazing at constellations, sharing stories and listening to the wisdom offered by the Captain or Lady Denham or any number of sailors who happened to be about. It was a joyful time of warm laughter and music. 

However, the open ocean had had a seemingly opposite effect on Sidney. Although he laughed when everyone laughed and made an effort to be amiable, his fire had disappeared. He was simply following the rules for expected behavior among other people. Charlotte wondered some days if they’d left the cheeky, passionate man who had captured her heart in Bristol. He treated her with kid gloves, as though he was afraid to speak freely or passionately debate something with her, for fear that he would not be the man she deserved. 

She couldn’t deny the spark she felt on the occasions she did catch him staring at her and she couldn’t deny the flutter of her heart with every thought of him. And she did understand his predicament. Georgiana was his charge and he was probably more worried about her than she was. But for some reason, Charlotte couldn’t find it in her to worry just yet. If Georgiana was happy, there had to be some way to keep her that way. And they couldn’t do anything about it now. 

And so, it was with this in mind that Charlotte suggested an activity for one of their leisurely afternoons. A fishing competition. Captain Blyth and Lady Denham were in hearty favor of the event. Sidney agreed after much convincing. Charlotte didn’t let it get to her. He would come out of his shell again, he just needed some healthy challenging. 

Shortly after lunch, Charlotte, Sidney, and a few sailors took their positions beside the railing. They sorted through their lines and little chunks of leftover ham that they were using as bait, waiting for the Captain to give the signal for the start of the competition. Captain Blyth and Lady Denham watched from afar, tucked away from the bright afternoon sunlight and serving as judges. The goal of the competition? Catch the biggest fish. 

With a trilling whistle, the Captain gave the signal and the fishermen and fisherladies set about casting their baited lines into the water quite a distance below. A hum of the sailors’ banter and the sounds of someone plucking away at a lute drifted across the deck. Charlotte smiled around her, content to stand in the bright sunshine and take part in the engaging activity. She glanced about only to find Sidney’s gaze on her. His eyes twinkled a bit as he watched her and her heart flopped about in her chest. 

How could one look make her feel so warm? She smiled back before challenging him. 

“Mr. Parker, are you ready to lose to a lady?” 

He quirked an eyebrow but his reply was drowned by the shouts of a sailor a few meters away who had just got the first tug on his line. Charlotte turned back to her line, keeping a firm grip as she wiggled it about and hoped for a bite. When the line went taut, it surprised her with the strength of the tug. She quickly wrapped a length of line about her gloved wrists, trying to keep a stronghold on the line and the fish. It had to be a big one. 

A cry escaped her mouth as she felt another tug that pulled her slightly off balance. Struggling against the fish, she noticed Sidney running over to her out of the corner of her eye. Suddenly, he slipped on the deck and came barrelling towards her. As he crashed into her the fish gave another mighty tug on the line and Charlotte went sprawling over the rail and down into the sea below. 

She panicked for a few seconds beneath the surface, squinting through the salty water and fighting her heavy layers to get to the surface. Finally, she broke the surface, gasping for air. She had barely registered the splash when suddenly strong arms wrapped around her and began dragging her towards the ship’s hull. Sidney. 

“Are you okay?” his voice was deep with worry, breathless with his efforts. 

She managed to nod before choking on some more seawater. He treaded water beside the ship’s hull, trying to keep her face above the water. 

“Blasted woman’s clothing,” he grunted. “It’s so heavy.” 

Having finished choking, she managed to loosen his grip on her. 

“I can keep myself up. I know how to swim.” 

He watched her for a second to be sure and then made a grab for the rope the sailors had dropped down to them. 

“I need to tie this about you so they can hoist you back up. Try to hold onto it about your waist so that it doesn’t squeeze you too tightly as they lift you up. Okay?” 

She nodded as he got to work. It wasn’t a particularly long ordeal but it felt like ages before she and then Sidney were back on the deck, soaked through and out of breath. Captain Blyth, Lady Denham and the sailors clustered around the wet couple. For a few minutes, the group anxiously inquired about any injuries. And then, when it had been established that they were both perfectly fine and just quite wet, the Captain threw back his head with a laugh. 

“Och 'n' if that wasn't th' funniest thing a've seen.” 

Lady Denham and the sailors joined in. 

“Did you see how she sprawled out in the air? And the look of guilt and terror on Mr. Parker’s face? I’d pay to see that again.” 

Soon they were surrounded by the boisterous laughter and mockery of the “landlubbers tumbling into the sea.” 

Charlotte laughed along, the adrenaline slowly leaving her veins. In the end, no harm had been done. She was soaked through but it was a warm afternoon, her dress would soon dry. She stood and smiled down at Mr. Parker. 

The Captain’s voice rang out over the party. “Sae is a'body going tae catch a proper fish? A’ we hae is Watson's measely catch 'n' we're aff tae starve if that's a' thare is fur supper.” 

The group laughed again and then slowly dispersed, heading back to their lines. 

Lady Denham took in Charlotte’s soaked dress and raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you going to get changed into something dry, Miss Heywood?” 

Charlotte smiled and shook her head. “I’m afraid I don’t have time for that, Lady Denham. I have some fishing to do and the sun will soon dry my dress.” 

She tried to turn back to the lines but found her arm trapped in Sidney’s hand. 

“Excuse me, what?” 

An ember glowed in his gaze. 

“I’m going back to fishing again, Mr. Parker. You joining me?” 

His hand tightened on her arm. 

“I just fished you out of the sea.” he ground. “You are going to get changed and watch for a bit.” 

Charlotte felt a rising sense of ire in her bloodstream. But she could hardly argue as Sidney retained his grip on her arm and set off in the direction of her cabin. Her temper boiled as she hurried to keep up with the pace he had set. She caught some of the Captain’s words to Lady Denham as she was dragged away. 

“They twa 'n' thair tempers. If thay spent a bawherr less time fightin' they'd realize howfur perfect they're fur each ither.” 

She rolled her eyes. Perfect for each other? When would this blasted man let go of her arm and stop bossing her around? 

She turned to glare at him when he paused outside the door to her cabin. 

“I could have carried on fishing Mr. Parker. My dress would have dried.” 

His temper exploded before her. “Charlotte, you just fell off a ship. Do you understand how dangerous that was? I thought I was going to lose you.” 

“Yeah? Well, who pushed me off the ship, Mr. Parker?” 

They stared into each other’s eyes, their breathing heavy. Charlotte stepped back against the door as she realized how close they were. But Sidney stepped closer again. He leaned in and her mind went blank as he kissed the side of her mouth. 

“Please get changed into some dry clothes.” His breath danced across her lips. “For me?”


	19. Chapter 19

The days and weeks of debates and challenges came to an end as the HMS Prince Regent sailed her way into the sapphire waters of Antigua. The evening had painted the landscape in shades of gold and pink and orange and the group of travellers stood mesmerized as the ship bobbed about, anchored just off the coast. 

Although Sidney had seen the sight many times before, the gold-flecked waves and palm trees silhouetted against the sunset sky still mesmerized him. His mood had improved drastically over the course of the voyage. Of course, much of that had to do with his dear Admiral Heywood, the officer of his heart. He snuck a glance at her standing next to him and reached across to give her hand hanging at her side a subtle squeeze. Charlotte Heywood, with her strong mind and innocent beauty, rivalled the sunset before him. He revelled in her excited smile back at him and then turned to the Captain. 

“So what do you say, Captain Blyth? Shall we have an early dinner before we row ashore?” 

“Aye, ye'r a man efter mah ain hert Sidney, lad. Let's pull ourselves awa' fae this artwork 'n' git some food in oor stomachs.” 

The group turned and made their way below the golden deck to partake in a quick dinner. As soon as night fell Sidney and the Captain would be commandeering a row boat and sneaking their way onto one of the remote beaches of Antigua. It was the plan that had been much debated and finally decided on by the four travellers. Captain Blyth and Sidney would head onto the mainland first, to see if they could find Miss Lambe and get a sense of the feeling amongst the locals. Sidney expected that if Georgiana had been vocal about her return and semi-scandalous elopement, that the reception would be none too welcoming. 

Of course, Charlotte had been none too happy about being left out of this plan. But much to Sidney’s appreciation, the Captain had played to her sympathies and reminded her that it would be rude and uncaring to leave the elderly Lady Denham alone at sea with a bunch of sailors. It had placated her somewhat and had helped Sidney avoid another fiery altercation with her. Although he was beginning to enjoy those. But perhaps they should be avoided if he hoped to keep her reputation intact. He found he had little control when she turned her flashing eyes on him. 

Dinner, as promised, was a short affair and soon the Captain was walking Lady Denham back to her quarters as Charlotte and Sidney headed back into the cool evening air to do a final check on the supplies in the rowboat. 

“So you’ll come back as soon as you’ve found her?” 

Sidney smiled across the boat at Charlotte. “You going to miss me?” 

She rolled her eyes but could not stop the grin that escaped her lips. A twirl of happiness whirled through his veins at the sight. 

“I’ll come back, Charlotte. I’ll find Miss Lambe and then come fetch you so we can explore some of this tropical paradise together.” 

“I really hope she’s okay.” She chewed her lower lip and folded her arms across her chest. “And you won’t be too harsh on her?” 

At that moment the Captain reappeared and made his way over to them. 

“I’ll be rational about it, Miss Heywood.” He hoped Charlotte understood. He would try to do the right thing. He didn’t quite know what that was yet. But his heart, ironically, had learnt that love didn’t always need to be such a fight. And so maybe Georgiana didn’t deserve the fight either. He gave Charlotte a little wave as the sailors surrounded the rowboat and the plan began. 

He was still watching her silhouette a couple of minutes later as he and the Captain took hold of the oars and began the long row to shore. 

“I must be honest Captain, it wouldn’t even surprise me if Charlotte swam to shore to help us find Georgiana.” 

The Captain gave a hearty chuckle as he rowed. “Na quaistion thare.” He paused to look at Sidney, a glint of mischievous wisdom in his eye. “She's juist as stubborn as ye. Tis na wonder ye'r in love wi' her.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Lady Denham, you cheeky little matchmaker ...

Charlotte turned away from the sea view as Sidney and the Captain became distant shadows on the water. And what to do now? Patience was a tough pill to swallow. But the Captain had been right. It would have been uncaring to have left Lady Denham alone on the boat. Especially considering the slight cough she had developed over the course of the journey. She swore it was because of the shortage of donkey milk available onboard. 

Whatever the reason, Charlotte decided to pay the older lady a visit. She had a hardy exterior but Charlotte was convinced that everyone just showed their need for kindness and affection in different ways. Also, spending some time with her would surely help shorten the hours spent waiting for Sidney and the Captain to return. 

She knocked on Lady Denham’s door, waiting for the croaking command to enter that was sure to come. Once inside, she smiled kindly at the elderly lady, already tucked up in bed. 

“You young ones must have tired me out with all these late nights, Miss Heywood. I find I can hardly keep my eyes open.” 

Charlotte ducked her head. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I must admit I’ve been making the most of the opportunity to learn so much from you and the Captain.” 

“Yes. Well, it is nice to have someone interested in something other than my blasted wealth, I suppose. Would you care to read to me for a bit?” 

“Of course. What would you like to hear?” 

“Perhaps a sonnet or two, Miss Heywood.” 

Charlotte settled in a chair beside the bed with a collection of sonnets. Opening at random she began reading, “Let those who are in favor with their stars …" 

The silence stretched in the room as the sonnet ended. 

Lady Denham gave a short laugh that shortly turned into a fit of coughing. After drinking from the glass of water Charlotte offered her, she turned her teary eyes to meet Charlotte’s. 

“Yes, well that was a most fitting sonnet. Wouldn’t you agree, Miss Heywood?” 

“How do you mean, ma’am?” 

“Well,” she paused to pat her mouth with a handkerchief. “All I have is wealth and that is easily removed with my death. But you … You have the love of Mr. Parker and I doubt that will ever be removed.” 

Charlotte felt the blood rushing to her cheeks. She began her protest but was quickly interrupted. 

“Oh pish posh Miss Heywood. Anyone with eyes can see the way he looks at you. I’ll give you the same advice I gave Esther. Marry the man, if he asks, because he loves you and that’s the best position to be in. To be loved.” 

Charlotte nodded slowly, trying desperately to find a response. 

Luckily she was saved from replying as Lady Denham waved her hands about and continued. 

“You two as a married couple would be a force for good in terms of business in Sanditon. I’d be able to rest a lot easier knowing it was in your hands rather than in those of Mr. Tom Parker. Now go, leave me be. I need to rest and I’m sure you have much to think on.” 

She did. And many hours to think on it. To worry about Georgiana and wonder about Sidney. He teased and smiled and made her heart flop about but that wasn’t reason enough to go falling head over heels for him. Was it? Too many thoughts. Knowing that she’d find no rest with her mind running around the way it was, she made her way to the library instead. At least there she’d be able to distract herself with words until Sidney and the Captain returned and she could have an answer to at least one of her questions. Was Georgiana safe? 

Just to be sure, she barricaded the door to the library with a chair once she was inside. She had gotten to know a few of the sailors and she believed them to be the decent sort, but after her previous experiences, she was wary. Then, she grabbed a pile of books and curled herself up in a chair, gearing up for many hours of waiting.


	21. Chapter 21

Sidney climbed his way over the railing, collapsing onto the deck of the HMS Prince Regent. It had been a long night and there was no rest for him yet. He had promised he would bring Charlotte news as soon as there was news and that’s what he needed to do right now. Even the wariness of the long night and the trepidation for the day couldn’t stop the spark of joy at the thought. At least he got to see Charlotte again. 

As the Captain gave instructions to the sailors and headed to his quarters for a cup of tea and a nap, Sidney made his way to Charlotte’s quarters. But after several knocks, he’d achieved nothing except awoken one of the lady’s maids down the corridor. 

“She ain’t there, Mr. Parker. Didn’t turn in last night.” 

A dark sense of dread wrapped around his heart. Oh Charlotte, please don’t tell me you actually swam to shore. He shook his head. He was tired and probably just being overdramatic. Perhaps she was already breaking her fast. Or walking about the deck. Or talking to the Captain. He hurriedly strode about the deck, checking in all the usual spots. The dread tightened its fist about his heart as he passed more and more spots from which she was absent. Finally, he stumbled up to the door of the library. The handle barely budged under his hand. 

“Charlotte! Are you in there?” He shouted with little regard for the early hour. The sounds of someone stumbling about and dragging around furniture came from inside the room. “Charlotte?” 

“Just a second, Mr. Parker.” 

The door opened to show Charlotte, squinting her sleepy eyes against the morning sunshine, her hair wonderfully tousled. 

“Are you okay?” he asked. He couldn’t keep the relief or the amusement from his voice. 

She blushed prettily and tried to tame her hair with a hand. “Yes, I … I think I fell asleep in here waiting for news.” 

He smiled down at her, the evening’s worries washing away for the briefest of moments. And then they came back with full force. He had been able to find Georgiana and Mr. Molyneux. The townspeople had been awash with news, eager to spout the rumours of the heiress’ return to Antigua. After a little digging and a few coins leaving his pocket, he and the Captain had found out that Miss Lambe and Mr. Molyneux had tucked themselves away in a remote hut, several beaches away. They had not been seen except as they left the ship and made inquiries with the innkeeper. Sidney couldn’t tell whether he was relieved or not that she had not immediately returned to her family’s estate. But as they marched their way into the hut and confronted the happy couple, Sidney became certain of his feelings. It was clear that they would have to wed now if they hoped to even slightly reduce the scandal they were sure to already have caused. And as to whether he was relieved or not. He was not. Because before he had had time to get angry or rant at Georgiana, she had smugly informed him that her father did not yet know of her return or of her lover. And so yes, as her guardian, that responsibility surely rested on his shoulders. 

Any anger had quickly dissolved into anxious pacing. Mr. Lambe would wring his neck for sure. And as for Georgiana, that sly lady. He was comforted at least by the love that was so evident in that small beach-side hut. That didn’t mean he looked forward to the meeting he was to have with Mr. Lambe in a few hours. He explained all of this to Charlotte on the way back to shore, in between breathless huffs as he rowed. The Captain had volunteered to keep Lady Denham company and so it was him and Charlotte who now made their way into the lion’s den. 

Charlotte had tried her best to reassure him but in light of Georgiana’s scandal, even her unfaltering optimism had wavered uncertainly. And so, it was with trepidatious steps that the two made their way into the towering mansion perched above field after field of sugar cane. They were shown into a room with a single occupant, a giant of a man with a bald head and an orange and green plaid shirt. Mr. Lambe. 

Sidney had been close friends with the man back in the day. And he owed him his life for everything he had done for him after the mess that was Eliza’s broken engagement. But now he wished he was anywhere but here. He had failed him. And he knew he was a kind and patient soul about everything except his daughter. He turned to face them with a grand smile. “Sidney Parker! I could not believe it when my men told me you were here to see me. It has been too long, my old friend.” 

Sidney smiled warmly at the man with the laid-back local accent and accepted the bear hug. “It’s good to see you too Mr. Lambe. May I introduce Miss Heywood.” 

“Ah, good to meet you, Miss.” Mr. Lambe kissed Charlotte’s hand in a grand gesture and quirked an eyebrow up at her. “And I suppose I should be asking Sidney why you are still a Miss, huh?” 

He grinned at their warm cheeks and then gestured for them to take a seat at the table by the window. “Come my friends. We have much to catch up on.” 

Sidney took a seat at the table, staring out at the fields below. He’d spent many hours at this table, talking and ranting and learning from this man. And now he had to admit his failure to him. 

“So, Sidney, what brings you to these parts?” Mr. Lambe sucked a grape into his mouth as he asked. 

Sidney mustered his resolve. He had failed. That much was clear. And this man deserved the straightforward truth, at the very least. “Actually, Mr. Lambe, I have journeyed here in failure. Georgiana escaped my watch in Sanditon and escaped back here with a man by the name of Otis Molyneux. She is happy but I know this is not the match you wanted. I am sorry.” 

Charlotte squeezed his hand under the table as Mr. Lambe’s face turned thunderous. He slammed his palm into the table, sending a bowl of nuts flying across the room. “What? Mr. Parker, you owe me everything and then you fail me in this?” He covered his face with his hand. “Get out. I’m too mad to even talk to you.” 

Sidney’s heart dropped as he stood and helped Charlotte from her chair. “I’m very sorry.” 

They turned and made their way to the door, both ashamed. Just before they reached the door, the strangest sound reached their ears. Laughter. Deep-belly laughter that shook the room. 

“Ah, Sidney, Sidney, come here, old friend.” came Mr. Lambe again. 

Confused, Sidney stopped where he was. Was Mr. Lambe the type to gleefully laugh before beating him with his fists? He and Charlotte spun around just in time to spot Georgiana strolling into the room to kiss her father’s bald head. 

“Oh Dad, that was hilarious. Very convincing.” 

“Georgiana?” came Charlotte. She hurried over to hug her friend, leaving Sidney to stare at Mr. Lambe in confusion. 

“You knew?” 

The deep-belly laugh echoed around the room again. “Of course I knew. Georgiana came straight home to tell me, as any good daughter would.” 

“And you’re not mad?” 

“Mad?” Mr. Lambe gestured towards the table again, tears of laughter in his eyes. “Oh you English are backward. Why would I be mad about my daughter finding a good man who makes her happy?” 

It all seemed too simple in that light. Georgiana spoke up. “Dad loves Otis, Mr. Parker. As I knew he would. And I just thought I'd put you through some explaining to make up for all the grumpiness on your part.” She smiled at Charlotte. “Thank you for your help, Charlotte. You were one of the only friends I had in England. Speaking of owing lives, I owe you mine.” 

Charlotte squeezed her hand and smiled around the room. “I’m so very glad this has all worked out like this.” 

Sidney poured himself some water, still a bit shell-shocked. Mr. Lambe smacked Sidney’s back. “It’s so good to have you back, old friend. Promise me you’ll stay a few days.” 

Sidney gave the man his first genuine smile. His happiness was infectious. “We’d love to. I promised Charlotte I’d show her around a bit.” He took a long drink of water. 

“Yes, of course, you must.” Mr. Lambe winked at Georgiana. “I have a room the two of you can enjoy.” 

Sidney choked on the water, sending droplets sputtering down his chin. 

Georgiana and Mr. Lambe broke out into some more laughter. 

“Oh Dad, they’re English remember?” 

“So they can’t share a room even though they’re so clearly in love?” Mr. Lambe smacked the table in his laughter. “Backwards English, I tell you.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a feel-good chapter. More action to come I promise.Thank you for all the kind comments:)

Charlotte’s heart was full as she scrunched her toes in the cool evening sand and kept her attention on Georgiana and Otis. The two were the center of attention, as they took their places beneath the canopy that had been set up on the beach. The canopy’s flowing white sheets fluttered in the evening breeze, framing the perfect picture of happiness with gentle tropical waters as the backdrop. Leading up to the canopy were hundreds of pink and orange and white and yellow frangipani flowers and flickering candles. It was perfect. 

Charlotte glanced around at all the smiles that matched her own. Happy relatives and the Captain and Sidney. Even Lady Denham was struggling to keep her disapproving smirk in place. Georgiana and Otis may have had a questionable start to their relationship but it was difficult to see how it could get anything but better from here. As she glanced up at Sidney beside her, her smile grew wider. Of course, he was watching her, his eyes intense and happy. 

She curled her toes under her dress again, not used to the freedom that Antiguan society afforded them. Imagine the beau monde could see them now. In flowing dresses without tight stays and barefoot on the beach. The freedom was tantalizing. Sidney leaned closer, ignoring the sharp eye that Lady Denham turned on him. 

“You’re so beautiful, Admiral Heywood.” He placed a soft kiss below her ear lobe and then slid a frangipani flower into her hair. She found it hard to breathe when he was so close. How was it possible for one person to experience so much elation? No wonder the poets went on about love so much. It was intoxicating. 

She paid little attention to the ceremony as Sidney took hold of her hand and traced soft circles on her inner wrist as the preacher began speaking. All the worries about the success of Sanditon and about Sidney’s intentions drifted away on the melody of a banjar as the ceremony came to an end. Soon the idle audience was up and about, hugging and dancing and splashing about in the warm evening waves. 

Georgiana came racing up to Charlotte, her face radiating the happiness she felt. 

“Mrs. Molyneux, I’m so happy for you.” Charlotte hugged her friend. 

“I’m so happy too Charlotte. Come swim with me.” 

It was the tradition of the past few days. Georgiana and Mr. Lambe made the most of every opportunity they had to encourage their English friends to engage in activities that would be fairly scandalous in English society. 

“Swim with you right now? With all the men about?” 

“Yes silly, please, it’s my wedding. You can’t deny the bride.” 

Charlotte’s independent spirit made the decision for her. They raced to the water, laughing as they went. 

“Are you happy, Georgiana?” 

“I have never been so happy before, Charlotte. I would try to explain the feeling to you but the same feeling is written all across your face whenever you’re around Sidney.” They paddled out a bit further in the warm evening waves. “Speaking of Sidney, has he made his intentions clear yet?” 

Charlotte opened her mouth to answer but ended up sucking in a good gulp of seawater as Georgiana dunked her under the water. She came up sputtering. 

“Sorry Charlotte, the menfolk were too close. Wouldn’t want them to hear our delicate discussions.” Georgiana teased and laughed as Otis scooped her up in his arms. 

Charlotte nearly choked again as she noticed the bare chests of Otis and Mr. Lambe and Sidney. She wasn’t used to being around half-clothed men. She turned her back to them, floating on her back as she stared up at the stars and floated in the waves. This may be Antigua but she had to retain some of her dignity. She soaked up the quietness the water offered and the canvas of the evening sky with the first stars starting to shine. Oh, if only everything could stay this perfect.


	23. Chapter 23

Sidney watched as Charlotte left the waves and combed her fingers through her wet hair. Her wet dress clung to her form as she made her way to a table laid out with fruit. She had no idea the power she had over him. He’d never fallen so hard before. When Mr. Lambe had offered a shared room, he’d been sorely tempted. But he knew Charlotte was so much more than a casual fling. He wanted to do this right. 

Making his way over to her, he took in her blushing cheeks and took pity on her. He quickly pulled his shirt on. “I suppose this is the part where you tell me that I’m the one that should be embarrassed by my bare chest.” 

She laughed. “That feels like another lifetime ago. How ever did we manage to disagree so much?” 

He smiled into her eyes. “Beats me, Miss Heywood.” He reached for her hand. “Would you like to dance?” 

Charlotte paused, uncertainty wavering in her eyes. “My dress is soaked and I’m sure I look a mess. Maybe there’s a more suitable partner for you, Mr. Parker.” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to the other couples who were swaying about on the sand. There was no need for further words as they spun about under the light of the candles. Both of them seemed to sense the magic of the moment, clinging to each other, their hearts in their eyes. 

As the song came to an end, Charlotte stepped back, a little breathless. “I think it’s time for me to retire, Sidney.” 

Sidney nodded. “Yes, it has been a busy few days. Perhaps an early night is best.” He offered his arm to her. “Come, I’ll walk you to your rooms.” They made their way off the dance floor and through the hay bales that had been set up for the ceremony. They were about to leave the lights of the party when Sidney noticed Lady Denham’s disapproving stare. 

He bowed slightly. “Lady Denham.” He smiled. “I’m just going to escort Miss Heywood to her rooms. I’ll be back to escort you shortly.” 

She kept her eagle eye on them but nodded. He led Charlotte from the party and along the beach. The close family and friends of the bride had all been allocated quaint beach-side huts within a kilometer of the wedding location. Sidney thought it quite the novelty to be able to have the space to themselves and be able to walk straight out of their huts and onto the tropical sands. 

When they reached Charlotte’s hut, they hovered at the door for a moment. 

“Thank you for a lovely evening, Mr. Parker.” 

Sidney looked down into Charlotte’s eyes. “I have something to tell you, Charlotte.” 

He stepped closer to her, loving the hitch in her breathing. 

“Yes?” 

He couldn’t stop himself. Breathing in her heady lavender scent and looking down into her eyes, he was a man lost at sea. He was drowning in his feelings for her. He crushed her into his chest and gently captured her lips with his. After a moment’s hesitation, she returned the kiss and his heart soared. He kissed her again and again, overwhelmed with feeling. 

When they finally came up for air, he forced himself to take a step away from her and look at anything other than her rosy lips. She was the first to speak, her voice teasing despite the shyness written across her cheeks. 

“I thought you had something to tell me, Sidney.” 

He grinned at her. “Did that not tell you something?” 

She chewed her lower lip, the blush overwhelming her cheeks. 

“I do have something to tell you though, Charlotte. But I’m afraid Lady Denham is going to beat me with a broom if I stand on your porch for any longer.” 

A giggle escaped her at that. 

“Would you care to join me for a walk on the beach tomorrow?” A swirl of elation spread through his veins at the thought. Tomorrow he would tell her. He didn’t want this Antiguan adventure to be the last of their adventures. He wanted- 

Sidney was drawn from his thoughts by a shout from across the beach. Unconsciously the two of them stepped further apart. He turned to squint into the darkness, only to hear the shout again. 

“Mr. Parker, fire! Help!” 

He quickly turned back to Charlotte. “Stay here. I’ll come tell you everything when the fire is out.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I've been super busy with work and struggling with wifi. Hope you're all keeping well:) This is the first of two chapters for today.

Hours later, Charlotte blinked her fuzzy eyes, trying to make out anything in the darkness of the hut. She’d drifted off while waiting for Sidney to return with news. The candles must have gone out while she dozed. The thudding that had woken her continued. A determined thudding. The door! 

She scrambled up from the bed and stumbled across the room in the dark, banging her knees on the bedposts and dressers as she made her way to the front door of the hut. It must be Sidney, back with news. She pulled a shawl from a hook near the door and quickly wrapped it about herself before pulling the door open. In the light of the moon, she made out the silhouette of a man on her porch. 

“Sidney?” 

The only reply she got was a grim bark of a laugh. That wasn’t Sidney. Maybe he’d sent someone else to give her an update. 

“Is everyone okay? Is the fire out?” 

She squinted in the darkness, trying to make out the face of the man before her. In a sudden movement, the man stepped forward and wrapped a rough hand around her throat, pushing her up against the door. At first, a wave of panic surged through her veins, paralyzing her in place against the door. 

Then Captain Blyth’s words came floating back to her. “Strike wi' yer palm … Then run fur yer life.” In a fluid movement, she did just that, managing to escape the hold and take off running into the dark hut. She could escape through a back window. She could barricade herself in the bedroom. She could- 

Her racing mind and body came to an abrupt halt as a dull thud echoed through her skull and consciousness stole from her body …


	25. Chapter 25

Charlotte shifted her pounding head uncomfortably, desperate to escape the blinding shafts of sunlight that stole under her eyelids. It was cold. So very cold. And hard. She tried to roll over and winced at the surface that scraped across her cheek. Something was wrong. 

She forced her eyes open, squinting into the first rays of sunshine across the horizon. A jolt of shock shot through her as her eyes slowly focused in on the knot of rope that kept her secured to the rock face beside her. How did she get here? Why was she tied to an outcrop of rock on the beach? 

She glanced around, ignoring the pain radiating through her head every time she moved it. To her left was one of the many desolate beaches of the West Indies. Shockingly beautiful and now, terrifying devoid of civilization. To her right was the rock face she was tied to. It stretched from where the waves lapped a few feet before her, as far back up the beach as she could see. A cold wall of rock, hiding her from any help. She didn’t see any sense in shouting. Her head was pounding as it was and it was likely that all shouting would accomplish was to wear her throat out as well. 

She forced her clunking mind to think logically. Sidney was meant to be meeting her for a walk this morning. He would soon discover that she was missing. And honestly, this had to be some sort of misunderstanding. What could anyone possibly want her for? It wasn’t like she was some rich heiress who could be ransomed for millions. 

For a second, she was relieved that she was alone. At least she wasn’t being tormented or worse. A pang shook her heart at the realization that she would miss her walk with Sidney. Everything had been going so well. She was in love with him. All she wanted was a sunrise walk with her hand in his. She stared down at the sand glumly. 

Charlotte was finally drawn from her woeful thoughts by splashing. That wasn’t the waves. Someone was coming. The relief she felt was dashed away at the sight of two bare-chested Antiguans making their way around the rock face and towards her. So far, she had only had pleasant experiences with the people of Antigua. They were a jolly, laidback bunch. But the glares the two men leveled at her told her that experience was about to change. 

“How are you enjoying your stay here little princess?” spat the one man. 

“Yeah,” began the other man, “Anything you need?” 

The stench of fish overwhelmed Charlotte as the second man knelt before her and roughly tugged the knot about her wrists tighter. He glared into her eyes. The hatred simmering in his eyes chilled her. What had she done to make these men so angry? 

She looked up at the two muscled men and began earnestly, “I beg your pardon, sirs. I think there must be some misunderstanding. I have no money. I’m a farm girl from a small village in England.” 

The first man angrily kicked at the sand, sending it spraying into her eyes. 

“Your sweet talking is not going to help you, princess.” 

Her eyes watered, blinking furiously against the rough grains. She opened her mouth to try again but rapidly closed it as the second man turned his burning gaze back to her, daring her to defy him. 

“Your Sidney Parker,” he spat, “Is the reason why our wives and daughters can’t be soft-natured and sweet. So don’t try and woo us over. They were promised decent wages and good jobs and instead were forced into slavery. So no, don’t try and be all sweet and innocent. Our women sure as hell weren’t allowed that chance. It’s time he paid for his actions. And you’ll work a treat.” 

The first man chewed a stick of grass as he contemplated her. A cruel laugh broke from his lips. “Of course, Mr. Lambe’s money won’t hurt either.” 

Confusion shot through Charlotte. Mr. Lambe would surely not pay ransom money for her. She was no relation of his. These men were obviously hurting but also obviously misguided. But it wouldn’t do to exasperate them. Perhaps it was best to just be quiet and hope they left her alone again. 

Suddenly they turned back for the rock face and it looked like they would do just that. They made their way back into the shallow waters and headed for the edge of the rock face they’d rounded not five minutes before. Just as they were about to disappear from view, they turned cold smiles back on Charlotte. 

“Oh, and enjoy the Antiguan saltwater experience.” they mocked, gesturing at the waves. She could still hear the echoes of their laughs as she glanced down and noticed the waves creeping closer and closer to where she was tied. High tide was coming.


	26. Chapter 26

Sidney stepped out of his hut into the brisk morning air. The coolness relieved his tired body. It had been many years since he had done so much physical labor. Somehow, two of Mr. Lambe’s sugar cane fields had caught fire while the wedding celebrations were carrying on. It had been a long battle to stop the fire from spreading to all the other fields and to eventually put it out. By the time it was finished, Sidney had been sooty and sweaty and bone-tired. He’d decided to use the couple of remaining hours of the night to head back to his place and clean up and take a short nap. It wouldn’t do to needlessly wake Charlotte up when he would be seeing her at the break of dawn anyway. 

His heart leaped at the thought. For the first time, in over a decade, he was carelessly and hopelessly in love. Today he wanted to tell her that. And hopefully, she felt the same way. He wanted to spend every day with her, wanted to bask in her smiles, and listen to her dreams. A relaxed grin graced his face as he made his way across the quiet beach, lit with the first rays of sunshine. 

As he came closer to Charlotte’s hut, a strange creaking sound met his ears. Instinctively he sped up his pace. He raced up the steps of the hut, coming to an abrupt halt at the sight of the front door, swaying listlessly in the morning breeze. Why had she left it open? He forced himself to take a breath. It didn’t always have to be bad news. Maybe she had just wanted some fresh air as she got ready for their walk. He knocked cautiously on the swaying door. 

“Charlotte? Everything okay?” 

No reply. A second knock caused the door to swing open and revealed a messy entranceway, with knickknacks and chairs thrown about carelessly. Charlotte’s shawl lay amidst the mess. 

“Charlotte!” he hated the fear that cut through his deep voice. He raced through the hut, the emptiness confirming what he already knew deep down. She wasn’t here. He pulled his shirt looser about his neck, the collar constricting in his panic. Where would she be? Why was there such a mess in the entranceway? Had she been taken against her will? 

He raced back across the sand, banging on the doors of the Captain and Lady Denham. Neither of the sleepy two had any idea where Charlotte could be. Of course, they didn’t. She was so stubborn, if she had somewhere to be or something she felt she had to do, she would have just done it. She was too independent for her own good. 

Charlotte, please be careful! His thoughts cried out to her as he saddled a horse and raced back up through Mr. Lambe’s charred fields and to the mansion at the top. It was still so early in the morning that he caused quite a raucous as he slammed through the front door and demanded to see Mr. Lambe. A servant hastily led him up the grand staircase to Mr. Lambe’s bed chambers. Truth be told, Sidney knew the servant was probably scared silly of him, given how he’d stormed in and started bellowing. But right this instant, he couldn’t find it in him to behave politely or rationally. He needed to find Charlotte. 

He nodded curtly at the servant as they reached the door to Mr. Lambe’s rooms and then pushed through. 

“Charlotte’s missing!” 

The older gentleman was leisurely eating long slices of fruit, the perfect picture of tropical relaxation. He raised his eyebrows at the interruption. 

“Did she go for a walk perhaps?” 

“Come on man!” bellowed Sidney. “She’s missing.” He took a breath and tried again. “Please, I need your help. Who would have taken her?” 

“Sit down, old friend.” A trace of guilt flitted across Mr. Lambe’s face. “I too have a confession.” 

Sidney impatiently pulled up a chair. 

“You know the money you left with me when you returned to England?” 

Sidney nodded. By the time his time in Antigua had come to an end, Sidney had been heavily regretting his involvement in slavery. He’d tried to make up for it by leaving a large sum of money with Mr. Lambe. He’d asked him to distribute it amongst the local families as an apology of sorts for exploiting their women. 

“Well, I came into a bout of trouble with the plantation. I used the money to keep myself afloat and intended to pay it over to the families once I was in better financial waters again.” He rubbed a hand over his bald head. “Only, I forgot.” 

Sidney exploded from the chair. “So you’re telling me half of Antigua still holds a grudge against me? Anyone could have taken Charlotte as revenge. I have to go canvas the villages and ask questions.” He turned to storm out of the room. As he was about to slam the door, Mr. Lambe spoke again. 

“Sidney, I’m sorry, old friend. I’ll rally some men to help you search.” He grinned. “On the bright side, at least Charlotte has enough money to pay a ransom if that’s what is needed.” 

Sidney froze with his hand on the door. “How does she have enough money?” 

“Didn’t Georgiana tell you? She’s decided to give half her inheritance to Charlotte.”


	27. Chapter 27

Charlotte leaned her head back against the wall of rock, exhaustion seeping through her. The tide had finally dropped back down. She shifted her bound wrists uncomfortably, wincing as the rope moved over her raw skin. Try as she might, she had not been able to wriggle her hands out of the knots. And as the tide had broken higher and higher, she had been forced to find footholds in the rock wall and climb as high as she could above the rising water. It was awkward to keep hold or even climb very high while her wrists were tied to a small metal ring jutting out near the base of the wall. She’d taken a few tumbles into the water below. 

She closed her eyes against the harsh sunlight. She couldn’t keep going like this. Her body was scratched and scraped and she could already feel the sun’s effects on her skin. But how did she get out of here? She needed to come up with some way to convince the men she could help if they returned. Maybe she could work for them for a bit, to make up for all the hard work their women had been forced to put in. She was no stranger to hard work and thankfully, she knew her way around a farm. She smiled a little at the irony in that. Look at that, maybe her farmgirl practicality would be useful. 

Charlotte jolted as something landed on her lap. She stared down at the mottled yellow and brown, half-moon object on her skirt. Was it some kind of seed? She turned wary eyes all around her. But it was still just her and miles upon miles of lonely tropical paradise. She gingerly nudged the seed-thing off her lap and onto the sand beside her. Then closing her eyes, she leaned back against the wall again. A cackle greeted her from across the beach. 

“You’re supposed to eat it, silly.” 

That sounded like a girl’s voice. But still, the emptiness of the beach yawned all around her. Was this it now? Hallucinations? She had just about given up looking for the voice when a head of black curls peeked out from a section of rock wall higher up the beach. A girl in her young teens took one final look around the beach and then scampered over to Charlotte. She plonked herself down in the sand beside her and scooped up the yellow-brown seed thing. 

“It’s plantain,” she explained, peeling off the yellow skin to reveal a fleshy inside. “You’re supposed to cook it but it’s all I could find to bring, and you looked as though you could do with something to eat.” Charlotte found herself staring at the young girl. Her shock of black curls gave way to tanned skin and a bruise across her cheekbone that had turned an ugly purple. She flashed her a pearly white smile as she held the peeled plantain out to her. “Take small bites, okay?” 

Charlotte nodded, still too shocked to find her voice. She obeyed the girl’s orders and took a nibble of the plantain. The texture was strange in her mouth but she enjoyed the sweetness. Truth be told, she was so hungry she didn’t much care what it was. She winced as the girl tugged at the knot on her wrist. 

“Sorry, Miss. I don’t think I’m going to get that knot undone. But I'll try free you from the wall at least.” 

“Charlotte finally found her voice. “Why are you helping me?” 

A large knife had materialized in the girl’s hands and she began sawing away at the rope tied to the wall. “I heard the menfolk talking about how they were going to take you. Said you was some rich lady. And that it would be revenge for what Mr. Sidney Parker did. I got curious so I came out to see you.” She held the knife between her teeth as she pushed her curls out of her eyes. “My sister works for Mr. Lambe. She says Mr. Sidney Parker isn’t all that bad.” 

“Why do they think I’m rich? I’m just a farm girl.” 

The girl laughed at that, her curls bobbing furiously. 

“Miss, didn’t Miss Lambe tell you? She’s given you half her inheritance. The whole village knows about that.” 

Charlotte was floored for a second. Then realization struck. “Well if they want money, they can have it all. I don’t need it.” 

The girl shook her head without a moment’s hesitation. 

“No, Miss. Everyone in the village has enough. We get everything we need from the land. And the work isn’t so bad for the women anymore neither. If you gave them that money, they wouldn’t give it to the women anyway. They’d just use it for gambling or other bad things.” 

She cut through the final strands of rope and stood to look down on Charlotte. 

“You seem like a smart lady, Miss. You’ll find something good to do with the money. But now, you need to save yourself. If you wait around for a man to do it, it’s going to be too late.” 

Charlotte squinted up at the girl. “Aren’t you going to get in trouble for helping me?” 

The girl winked down at her. “Like I said, a girl needs to be able to save herself. I’ve been doing it for years.” At the sound of men’s voices in the distance, her eyes turned wide and she scampered off up the beach.


	28. Chapter 28

Sidney rode the horse hard on the way back to the beach. The thundering hooves and rushing wind did little to distract his thoughts. He wasn’t sure what he was more terrified of. If the locals were still upset about the slavery, that meant they’d been stewing over it for over a decade. He could only imagine how vindictive they would be now. And he couldn’t fault them for it. He should never have agreed to join Mr Lambe’s endeavours involving slavery. It had seemed so perfect on paper but when he’d actually gone into the fields and seen the women slaving away, tired and terrified, it had broken his heart all over again. That wasn’t the man he was supposed to be. 

And that’s what he was the angriest about. He was the one that deserved the anger, the punishment. And yet, if it was them that had taken Charlotte, she was the one bearing the brunt of his mistakes. On the other hand, if it wasn’t some vindictive locals who had taken Charlotte, who had? That was almost the scarier alternative because where on earth did he start looking for her then? 

By the time his horse’s hooves hit the soft sands of the beach, Sidney Parker was a right mess. He stumbled off the horse’s back in something akin to panic and ran desperately to Charlotte’s hut again. Then around the hut, shouting her name. Then back through the hut again. He eventually came to a shuddering holt as he ran into Captain Blyth’s solid chest. The Captain wrapped strong arms around Sidney, capturing him in a bear hug. 

“She's aff tae be a'right, Sidney, lad. She's th' strongest, smartest lassie a've ever met.” 

A final shudder passed through Sidney and then he stepped back. The raging panic and guilt in his heart simmered down just enough for the anger to come back. 

“Lambe didn’t sort out my grievances with the locals. So it could be anyone.” He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “But it’s cowardly of them to take that out on her.” 

“That it is, lad. Bit let's fin' her foremaist. We kin deal wi' th' cowards 'n' mak' things right efter.” He put his hand on Sidney’s shoulder and guided him away from the hut. “A've searched a' aroond 'ere 'n' questioned a' body I cuid fin'. Na one haes seen her. Bit ah reckon tis aboot th' time th' fishermen come back wi' thair night's catches. Let's see whit th' locals in th' harbour kin tell us.” 

Sidney nodded gravely, the barest sliver of relief floating through him. “Thank you, Malcolm.” The midday sun beat down on the two as they marched along with determined steps across the beach and towards the harbour. Sidney’s blood began pounding through his head as the many fishermen and village people came into view. The harbour was a bustle of shouts and trades. He took off at a jog down towards the crude steps that led down to the markets and boats below. Before he could reach them, the Captain grabbed his elbow firmly. 

“Let me handle this, Sidney. We're nae aff tae git anywhere wi' that temper o' yers 'n' they're nae aff tae talk tae ye if thay still haud a grudge against ye.” 

It was difficult to take the suggestion rationally with so many emotions pouring through his head and heart. Thankfully the Captain wasn’t suggesting it. He pointed Sidney in the direction of a rock at the top of the stairs.“Sit 'ere 'n' ah will see whit ah kin fin' oot.” 

With that Sidney was left staring at the Captain’s shoulders as they disappeared down the stairs. He crouched down on the rock, drumming his leg anxiously. The bright vista stretched out before him seemed at odds with his inner turmoil. Would the faults of his youth chase him down forever? He’d finally found Charlotte, a lady who made him want to be better. And his heart was all tied up in her hands. But now she’d been taken from him too. 

He slouched back and stared at the waves below him, struggling to see through the mist of tears. A few hours of this misery passed in the hot sun. Sidney was just about to go find the Captain and hurry him along when the Captain himself reappeared at the top of the stairs. His grave countenance did little for Sidney’s mood. 

“Och 'n' if that wasn't lik' pul'in teeth. They talk far mair wi' a few drinks in thaim.” He chewed on his pipe for a second. “I did catch up wi` one fiery lassie wha tellt me she'd overheard th' men planning th' fires oan Mr. Lambe's fields as a distraction.” 

Sidney stood quickly. “What else did she know?” 

“She said she'd seen yer Charlotte. Bit afore ah cuid git anythin' mair fae her some men walked by 'n' she scarpered aff.” 

“Charlotte has to be somewhere around here then. I need to start on the beaches, canvass as much as I can and then make my way inland from there. I’d better get going if I want to cover much land before sunset.” 

“Aye.” The Captain fiddled with his pipe uneasily. “Thir's juist one mair thing, Sidney, lad.” 

“What’s that?” the words rolled out impatiently. 

“News from Tom. It seems yer brother's newest project haes burnt doon tae th' ground.”


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,
> 
> Thank you for your continued patience and support. As a warning, I have about two more chapters of this story in me. This has been an amazing experience and I will definitely be returning to the world of fanfiction with other stories. 
> 
> Han:)

Charlotte crashed down against a tree, trying to hear something other than her pounding heart and heavy breathing. She’d made it off the beach but not without the men spotting her. The angry shouts behind her had pumped adrenaline through her legs. She’d taken off like a deer, sprinting wildly for the cover of the trees and then running blindly for as far as her legs would carry her. 

Holding her breath, she listened carefully. Silence, save for the faintest sounds of the ocean. She breathed a short sigh of relief, relishing the sense of freedom coursing through her veins. She owed it all to the fiery Antiguan girl. Truth be told, she was a little bit in awe of the girl. She was a reflection of everything Charlotte had been at that age. Ferociously kind and independent to a fault. English society had suppressed some of that spirit in her. 

Ironically, she didn’t feel suppressed around Sidney. All the fights and arguments were proof of that. He knew who she was and she wasn’t afraid to speak out to him. It was a happy realization. He loved her, fierce independence and all. She knew it in her heart. She had to tell him she felt the same. 

The realization propelled her from the ground. If she wanted to tell him anything, she had to keep moving. The men would be searching for her and it was likely they had a number of angry villagers they could call on to help them. She checked back in the direction she had come. Still no sign of them. Squinting through the trees, she tried to make out any landmarks she recognized on the coastline. There was little to go on. The only thing for it was to keep moving. 

Charlotte pushed her way through the dense tropical vegetation. She paid little heed to the branches scratching her skin. She had to get back to Sidney. Then they could make things right with the villagers. And hopefully take their sunrise walk on the beach. Her heart sped up at the thought. She was so focused on her destination that she almost stumbled straight across a clearing in the trees and into someone’s vegetable garden. She caught herself quickly and took shelter behind a tree. 

Her options warred in her thoughts. On the one hand, the people in this clearing would probably be able to give her directions. On the other, they could be disgruntled locals who would just tie her up again. Glancing down at her hands, still bound together, she made her decision. It was too risky. She couldn’t run properly or defend herself with her hands tied together like this. She’d have to try to edge her way around the huts in the clearing without being spotted. Glancing about furtively, she readied herself for a dash across a section of clearing and into the opposite treeline. The huts stood quietly in the afternoon sun. Perhaps everyone was in the fields or out fishing. She ventured out of the cover of the trees cautiously. No angry shouts or footsteps met her ears. She mustered her resolve and channeled the bravery of the Antiguan girl. Today she had to save herself. And it started right here. She dashed across the clearing, heart pounding in her ears. Her footsteps didn’t slow as she made it into the treeline and crashed through the dense vegetation. It was a racket of thudding footsteps and snapping branches. 

Another noise cut through the racket. Voices. Men’s voices. Charlotte dove instinctively into the leaves of a nearby bush. She curled up, her eyes squeezed shut and praying the men had not heard her running through the brush. She waited for what seemed like a lifetime as the men’s voices passed by and then slowly disappeared. With her eyes still shut, her body slowly relaxed into the dirt as the adrenaline dissolved and she drifted off into a deep sleep under the bush. 

Hours later, she opened groggy eyes in the dimly-lit forest. Panicking for a few seconds, she scanned about her frantically. She was still alone. She stood slowly, stiff from the hours cramped up on the ground. Slightly disoriented, she started picking her way through the trees again, trying to get closer to the beach. The dim evening light lifted her spirits. At least the darkness meant less chance of detection as she made her way across the island. 

She swallowed uncomfortably as she walked. Oh, what she would give for a glass of water. She was still trying to moisten her lips and mouth as she crossed from the treeline and onto the cool sand of the beach. Thankfully, no forms darted towards her or shouts chased her as she walked on the sand beside the treeline. She settled back into wishing she had a drink, watching the sand spray before her as she trudged along. 

Suddenly a figure darted before her. “Charlotte.” 

Without thinking, she swung her bound hands frantically into the face of the figure before wriggling past and taking off running. She was several feet away when she heard the strangled voice call her name again. 

“Charlotte! Wait!”


	30. Chapter 30

Charlotte watched Sidney’s hands tremble as he knelt before her and tended to her wounded wrists. His tongue peeked out between his lips as he focused on his task. It was adorable. It was also the first time he’d stopped talking in the last half an hour. 

The obstinate man had spent the entire walk back to her hut apologizing profusely. It had been no use telling him that it wasn’t all his fault. No use trying to convince him that her injuries were minor to say the least. No use suggesting that maybe she should be the one tending to his bleeding nose. 

Obstinate or not, there was one thing she was certain of. She loved him. Her spirits danced with the flickering candlelight. Oh, to finally be with him again, feeling safe and loved. She watched as another tremor passed through his strong hands and resolved once more to be more like the fiery Antiguan girl. She summoned her independent streak and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek. 

His cheeks dimpled and her breath caught with the look he gave her. Impulsively, he pulled her flush against him. She melted into the embrace, caught up in a titillating cloud of feeling. How was it possible to be so happy? The cloud soon cleared as she noticed something else. The slightest of groans. She pulled back quickly to look down at him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“In my excitement I forgot what a beating you gave me earlier.” He quirked an amused grin at her. “I just bumped my nose against your shoulder, hence the animal-like groaning.” 

Before she could launch into an apology, he kissed the inside of her palm. “To be fair, I deserved that and more for what you have been through.” 

That was the final straw. He could be confrontational, obstinate and infuriating. But she wasn’t about to let him sit around and drown in pity and apologies any longer. 

“I thought we agreed it was a bad idea to make me angry, Mr. Parker.” 

A teasing glint flashed in his eyes. “Am I making you angry, Miss Heywood?” 

“I’m going to be angry if you don’t stop apologizing.” She could hear the smile in her voice. “But seriously, you can’t take all the blame for this. The men who took me were greedy. It wasn’t so much about getting revenge on me, as it about scoring some easy money to indulge their gambling and drinking habits.” 

She stood, indicating that he should take her place on the bed. As she knelt before him and tended to his nose, she continued. “That being said, I’m very much against slavery. We need to right the injustices of the last decade.” 

“You are quite right, Charlotte. I do need to make things right. And I will.” He winced as she cleaned the scrape along his nose. 

“Sorry. And I apologise for speaking too freely.” 

He stilled her hands, willing her to meet his gaze. 

“Never apologize for that, Charlotte. You are smart, independent and kind and you should be exactly who you are.” 

Charlotte gave him the smallest of nods before resuming her work. 

“And since we’re spilling our hearts and thoughts, I need to tell you something else, Charlotte.” 

“Yes?” 

“We received news yesterday of a massive fire that has torn its way through Sanditon. I’m afraid the damage seems to be quite devastating.” In a gesture that was now familiar to her, he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. 

She stared into his grave gaze, sadness and disappointment washing over her. Not Sanditon! The beautiful architecture, the endless opportunities, the dances and daytrips and delights, all lost to the ashes. She savoured the strength of his hands around hers, willing the tears from her eyes. And then realization struck once more. 

“I can save it!” she blurted out. “Georgiana gave me half of her inheritance. I want to become a key investor in Sanditon!” She stood in her excitement, pacing back and forth before him. “Sidney, it’s perfect. I’m sure Lady Denham would be placated if I invested such a large sum into Sanditon. And it’s something I’ve been thinking about a lot. I don’t want to be just a housewife, knitting and waiting for my husband to get home. I want to roam the streets, plan the architecture, share my passion. I want to …" she trailed off suddenly. “My apologies. It seems I’ve gotten carried away again. I’m just a farmgirl, perhaps these dreams are too ambitious, even for me.” 

It was his turn to reprimand her. “Are you trying to make me angry, Miss Heywood?” 

She couldn’t read the expression in his eyes. 

“I’m in awe of you, Charlotte. And if you are certain about investing your money in Sanditon, I’ll be your biggest supporter. You are not just a farmgirl. I’ve never met a woman or even a man that could hold a candle to you. You hear me?” 

The room went silent after this passionate outburst. Charlotte struggled to breathe as she stared into his intense eyes. She was certain she would not be able to control herself if he came any closer. And so, she broke eye contact and tried to think of something other than leaping into the arms of this man who loved her as she was. 

She cleared her throat and tried to change the subject. 

“It’s quite late Sidney. Maybe you should be getting back to your hut so you can get some rest.” 

Sidney smiled knowingly back at her. 

“I should be getting back, you’re quite right, Miss Heywood. But I have a dilemma, you see.” 

“Another one?” she asked teasingly. 

“Mm-hmm. You see, I promised myself I wouldn’t leave you alone again. But that means we will surely have to wed. And I can’t ask for your hand right now without seeming like a complete and total gold-digger.” 

All the teasing retorts fled her mind at his words. 

“Try me, Mr. Parker, please.” 

Her heart overflowed at the smile that spread across his face. He stepped closer, dropping down onto one knee. 

“Charlotte Heywood, you’re the captain of my heart. Will you marry me?” 

She dropped to her knees, nodding furiously. He captured her lips in a sweet kiss that tasted like sea salt and a million more adventures to come. They jerked apart at the sound of the door opening. 

“Are we interupting something?” came Lady Denham’s amused voice. 

The Captain laughed heartily. “Tellt ye they'd realize howfur perfect they're fur each ither one day.” 

“Indeed you did, Captain Blyth.” agreed Lady Denham. “Good thing Captain Blyth here needs to make his way back to Gretna Green soon for his daughter’s wedding.” 

Sidney squeezed Charlotte’s hand. “Well, that is good news indeed.” 

“Of course I’ll be coming with you.” continued Lady Denham. “For research, of course.” 

The group laughed as they made their way out onto the porch. And as Charlotte stood staring up at the stars, Sidney’s hand tightly around hers, she realized one more thing. Maybe she was ferociously kind and independent to a fault. But she was certainly not captain of her own heart. That was all wrapped up in Sidney’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you dear readers for your kind words and time spent reading this story. It has truly inspired me more than you can know. If you'd like to support me, you could take a look at a story of mine now on Amazon and all because of the courage you all have given me (https://www.amazon.com/dp/B088W3F2TH). 
> 
> I will definitely be back with more stories in the future. Stay safe and healthy.  
> Han:)


	31. Chapter 31

Hi everyone,

Sorry, not a new chapter but just a confession and poll of sorts. Turns out the joke is on me and I really miss writing these chapters and the accountability it gives me. I also miss all your speculation and shared feelings. 

If I were to do a sequel, would you like it to be some sort of HEA for the Captain and Lady Denham? One of the readers, Nancy, suggested this and I actually kinda fell in love with the idea of older love, second chances, etc. 

Let me know,  
Han:)


	32. Chapter 32

West Indies Waves : Further Travels is up now! Let me know what you think:)


End file.
